<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hercules Shera by maplesyrup22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482152">Hercules Shera</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplesyrup22/pseuds/maplesyrup22'>maplesyrup22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hercules (1997), She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:00:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplesyrup22/pseuds/maplesyrup22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago in the far away land of ancient Etheria, there was a golden age of powerful first ones and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Shera. But what is the measure of a true hero? Now that is what our story’s about.</p><p>Shera but it's a Disney Hercules au!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Long ago</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I only posted the first little bit, chapters will be longer than this I promise! I just want to know if anyone would be interested in this au. I've seen a lot of art of this and seen some people say they would like to see it so let me know if you would like to read more :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago in the far away land of ancient Etheria, there was a golden age of powerful first ones and extraordinary heroes. And the greatest and strongest of all these heroes was the mighty Shera. But what is the measure of a true hero? Now that is what our story’s about.</p><p>   It’s a story about love, friendship, and most of all, adventure! I am Sea Hawk, the finest captain there is! But alas this story is not about me or my great adventures! But about the hero, Shera. This story however, begins long before Shera, many eons ago.</p><p>   When the world was just beginning, it was overrun by enormous titans. They roamed the world, causing destruction and chaos. Volcanoes, earthquakes, and tornadoes ran rampant, making a mess of wherever you went. But then came Mara! She braved the titans, raising her sword, proclaiming “for the honor of Greyskull!”, Greyskull of course being her home on Mt. Brightmoon, but as I was saying, Mara fought those brutish titans, locking them up on an island she named Beast Island. And that my friend was the world’s first dish. Then on Mt. Brightmoon life was grand and great, and though the story may seem far-fetched, I assure you, it is the truth!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Adora</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora is born in Greyskull, causing great joy for everyone. Everyone but Horde Prime. He fears of her getting in the way of his plan, so he decides to take fate into his own hands.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This has gotten a lot of hits in one day, so thank you guys for that! I'm so happy that my writer's block is gone so I am writing a lot now, I hope you like it!</p><p>My only notes are.....</p><p>1. When the paragraphs are separated by dashes, it's Sea Hawk narrating.</p><p>2. I'm changing the rating to T and up since some of the battle scenes may be slightly graphic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the top of Mt. Brightmoon high in the clouds was Greyskull, the home of The First Ones, led by Mara. Greyskull was a beautiful place, full of buildings made of clouds and shining with magic. The golden gates at the entrance had the word SHERA written in the first one's language, connected by pillars of clouds. The first ones had  palace-like homes while almost the entire city glowed with magic. Waterfalls rained down from the city onto the mountain below. On the tallest point in Greyskull, was the home of Mara. On a day more beautiful than ever, there was a celebration in Mara’s palace. A celebration that was the baby shower for Mara’s daughter, Adora.</p><p>“Adora!” Mara was beaming as she held Adora in her arms.</p><p>The baby had a little tuft of blonde hair and had on a cloth diaper. She giggled as she reached out to try and grab Mara’s brown hair. Mara smiled, putting Adora on a big red pillow in her cloud crib.</p><p>“Excuse me, coming through, right behind you!” A voice called out from behind Mara, on its way closer. Soon Bow appeared besides Mara, his winged shoes flapping wildly. He grinned extended his arm, offering a beautiful bouquet of flowers to Mara.</p><p>“Oh Bow, they’re lovely, thank you!” Mara smiled, accepting the bouquet.</p><p>“Of course Mara! The nice woman at the flower shop helped pick out the arrangement so it would be perfect for the occasion.” Mara saw Bow smiling eagerly, trying to contain his excitement. His eyes kept darting to the baby in the crib.</p><p>“I’m sure Adora would love to meet you, Bow,” Mara chuckled softly, gestured towards the crib. Bow gasped and his eyes lit up.</p><p>“Okay!” He flew over to be next to the crib, and his eyes sparkled with joy as he looked down at the baby Adora.</p><p>“Look at you! You’re so cute!” He cooed, getting closer and making baby noises to Adora. Adora giggled, holding his finger and lifting him up over her crib with ease.</p><p>“Oh she’s strong, just like her mom!” He squeaked.</p><p>Adora laughed and let go of Bow. Bow waved at Mara and Adora as he went to rejoin the party. Mara looked back to Adora to see that she had picked up her sword, or tried to at least. She was too small to be able to hold it, but she tried to nonetheless.</p><p>“Adora, be careful,” Mara told her softly.</p><p>She placed the sword away from her and picked Adora up in her arms again, addressing the first ones gathered when she spoke next.</p><p>“On behalf of my daughter, I want to thank you all for your wonderful gifts,” she gestured to the pile of shiny gifts near them.</p><p>Mara looked down at Adora. Adora looked up at her and laughed. Mara smiled at her baby, and then got an idea. She raised a hand, and with it she used her magic. Some of the small clouds around them begin to swirl and mix with each other as Adora watched in awe. In a few seconds, out birthed a baby alicorn from the clouds. It was an alicorn with a colorful mane, only being a little bigger than Adora. The alicorn looked at Adora and sniffed her, flapping his little wings. She reached out and put her head up against his, making him happily whinny. He licked her on the face when she pulled away.</p><p>“His name is Swift Wind, and he’s all yours, Adora. My daughter, my little, Adora.” She smiled, giving her a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>“How sentimental,” A sarcastic voice rang out from across the party.</p><p>The first ones looked up to see a familiar face, but not a friendly one. A white haired figure with four green eyes and a smirk made his way through the crowd, turning all the chatter silent. The figure made jokes to almost everyone he walked by, but he seemed to amuse no one.</p><p>“So Horde Prime, you finally made it,” Mara greeted him, “how are things in the Fright Zone?”</p><p>“Well, it’s just great. A little dark and gloomy and you know, devoid of magic. But what are you going to do?” He sighed, moving his attention to Adora, now back in her crib.</p><p>“Ah, so here’s your little Adora,” Horde Prime made his way to her crib, looking down at her.</p><p>“Isn’t she cute. Here, a gift from the Fright Zone,” He pulled a little grey bar of food out of his pocket, reaching down to give it to the baby. Instead of taking the food from him, she giggled and grabbed his finger. He yelled and pulled his finger away from the baby as Swift Wind laughed with a whiny from above the crib.</p><p>“Yeesh, she’s a strong little tike,” he mumbled as he cradled his finger.</p><p>“C’mon Prime, don’t be such a stiff, join the party!” Mara suggested.</p><p>“Love to, but unlike you first ones, lounging about all day, I have actual work, which you actually so kindly bestowed upon me, Mara. So you see, I really should be on my way.”<br/>“Prime, don’t work too hard, remember to take a break sometimes, okay?” Mara said.</p><p>“Sure, whatever you say, Mara.” He sarcastically muttered as he left the party. Behind him the chatter and party continued on with joy.</p><p>-If there’s one person you don’t want to get steamed up, it’s Horde Prime, because he had an evil plan. He ran the Fright Zone with his loyal followers of the Horde. Horde Prime had a plan to shake things up for our hero Shera.-</p><p>Horde Prime made his way to the Fright Zone, a dreary non magical place, and his home. He traveled by boat through a dark river of souls to get to the center of the Fright Zone, a large tower filled with technology and his most loyal subjects.</p><p>“Lonnie!” Horde Prime called when he docked by the tower. A woman with a red and white shirt with the Horde symbol on the back came down the staircase spiraling up and into the tower. The woman, Lonnie, had dreadlocks and golden skin and wore red boots with grey pants.</p><p>“Coming Horde Prime!”</p><p>“Kyle!” A man, much smaller than the woman, came running down the stairs after Lonnie. He had blonde hair, pale skin, and the same outift on as the woman did.</p><p>“Oh my, uh, I’m coming!” By the time Lonnie was at the bottom, Kyle was still running down the stairs, and he tripped, sliding down the last few stairs. Both of them saluted, Kyle after clumsily picking himself up onto his feet.</p><p>“Lonnie and Kyle, reporting for duty,” The two said in unison.</p><p>"Fine, just let me know exactly when Shadow Weaver gets here.” He told them.</p><p>“Uhm, about that,” Kyle started.</p><p>“She's already here,” Lonnie finished.</p><p>“What!? She’s here and you didn’t tell me?” Horde Prime screamed.</p><p>“We are very sorry Horde Prime,” the two said, nervously.</p><p>“Memo to me, deal with you after my meeting, I must be on my way now.” He said, taking an angry breath, going up to his meeting up in the tower.</p><p>When he got up to the top room, he saw Shadow Weaver by the table in the center of the room. The table had a map on it of Etheria, and there were little figures on the map, marking allies and enemies of Horde Prime’s. Shadow Weaver was busy using her magic to make new figures and move the ones already there. She was the only magical allowed in the Fright Zone, and she only visited the tower every once in a while. Behind her, souls continued on their journeys down the dark tunnel in the wall and eventually into the river of souls. The river streamed through the entire Fright Zone, emptying into a sort of morbid lake near the tower.</p><p>“You’re late.” Shadow Weaver said, not looking up from the table.</p><p>“I know, I know, I had a party-”</p><p>“I know,” she cut him off.</p><p>“I know, you know. So, as you also know, Mara now has a child, Adora. I must ask you, is she going to get in my way?” He asked her, toying with the new baby cradle figure on the table.</p><p>“The future is not for me to discuss with you, Horde Prime.”</p><p>“I know, I know,” he chuckled, “you know, I just have to say, is that a new mask? And did you do something to your hair? I really love it-” Shadow Weaver raised her hand for him to stop.</p><p>“It won’t work on me, but since you’re so desperate to know, I suppose I’ll let it slide this once.” She used her magic to project a glowing image over the table.<br/>“In 18 years time, the planets will align in such a way, and the time to act will be at hand. Release the titans, and the once powerful Mara will finally fall, with you, Horde Prime, ruling it all, and having all the magic in the world at the palm of your hand.”</p><p>“Yes, finally!” Horde Prime grinned while he saw himself in the image, wielding magic on a throne.</p><p>“But, a word of caution to this tale,” she began again, causing Horde Prime’s eyes to grow big.</p><p>“Should Adora fight, you will fail.” The image glowed gold as the image of Adora overpowered his own image. She held the mighty sword of Shera, and the glow became a flash of light. After the flash, the image was gone, as well as Shadow Weaver. Horde Prime yelled in anger in the empty room. He took a breath, then left the room to find Lonnie and Kyle waiting for him.</p><p>“Lonnie, Kyle, how do you suppose you defeat a future Shera?”</p><p>“Uh, I’m not sure,” Kyle said.</p><p>“You can’t, not with her magic,” Lonnie answered.</p><p>“Bingo! So all we have to do, is take away her magic.” He grinned evilly, pulling a potion out of his pocket.</p><p>Back on Greyskull, Adora slept peacefully in her crib with Swift Wind by her side, snoring alongside her. Mara soundly slept in her grand cloud bed. There was a commotion by the crib, a loud noise causing Mara to wake up with start. She gasped.</p><p>“The baby!” She ran to the crib but was too late. Adora was gone, Swift Wind with his head caught up in a vase. He shook his head free and looked around for his friend. Mara fell to the ground weeping, as the sky grew dark and stormy.</p><p>Meanwhile, Lonnie and Kyle, using robotic wings, flew down from Greyskull, carrying Adora.</p><p>“C’mon Kyle, don't drop her!” Lonnie yelled.</p><p>“I’m trying Lonnie!” He said back.</p><p>“Let’s just hurry up. C’mon, over there.” The two touched down with Adora on a dirt path. Lonnie wasted no time feeding Adora the bottled potion.</p><p>“Look at that!” Lonnie said, pointing to the child. Adora’s golden glow was fading as she drank it.</p><p>“Can we do it now?” Kyle asked anxiously.</p><p>“Not yet, she has to drink all of it. Every last drop.”</p><p>“Who’s there?” A woman’s voice called around the bend of the path. Lonnie and Kyle yelped, running away. The bottle smashed on the ground as Adora cired. Lonnie and Kyle didn’t notice, but a drop of the potion fell from a shard of glass and hissed into the ground. Two women rounded the bend, and seeing the baby, ran over to her. One of the women picked up baby Adora, cooing her to stop her crying.</p><p>“Oh, don’t cry, I’ve got you,” the one holding Adora said. She had light skin and purple hair in a ponytail. The other women had dark skin and blue hair that was shaved on one side. She was also shorter than the other woman, and she called out for anyone nearby, waving her torch from side to side.</p><p>“Now?” Kyle asked from around the corner.</p><p>“Now,” Lonnie smirked, as the two shapeshifted into snakes.</p><p>“She must have been abandoned,” the woman wielding the torch said.</p><p>“Netossa, for so many years we prayed to be blessed with a child. Maybe our prayers have been answered.” The woman holding the baby smiled at her. Adora giggled, reaching out for her.</p><p>“Maybe, Spinny” Netossa smiled back. She looked at the pin on the baby’s diaper. It was gold and read her name.</p><p>“Adora,” Netossa said. Suddenly, lightning struck, and two large snakes lunged from behind the couple and the baby. The couple screamed, while the baby simply giggled, grabbing the snakes by the throat. She swung them around as the couple watched in amazement, then she tied them together and threw them as far as her small arms would allow. The couple stared in wonder for a moment as Adora laughed and waved to the snakes as they flew and hit a far away cliff. Turning back into human form and shaking off the hit, Kyle began panicking and ran in circles.</p><p>“What is Horde Prime going to do?” He frantically questioned.</p><p>“Oh when he finds out-”</p><p>“You mean, if he finds out,” Lonnie smirked. Kyle thought for a moment.</p><p>“If. If is good,”Kyle repeated, calming down.</p><p>-It was tragic, Mara led all the first ones on a frantic search for her newborn daughter. But alas, by the time they found her, it was too late. Young Adora was no longer magical like many of the first ones. But since she didn’t drink the last drop, she still had the unbeatable strength of the mighty Shera! And thank goodness for that. But Mara wept, for her daughter could not return home to Greyskull. She would have to watch her child grow up from afar. Horde Prime’s plan only grew closer, but our hero Adora grew stronger everyday.-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Thanks for reading! I don't have many notes for this chapter since it's mainly just the beginning, but I will have more notes later on!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Go the distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora, feeling like she's not where she belongs, ventures to the temple of Mara to find the truth about who she is and where she's really meant to be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In the future I'm hoping to publish new chapters regularly, I'm not sure how long the periods in between will be though. I'll try for at most a week as of now.</p><p>More notes at the end of the chapter, I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Adora, slow down!” Netossa cried out, holding tightly onto the wagon.</p><p>Adora ran, smiling and holding the tongue of the wagon and pulling it along the dirt path. They flew past houses and people, Adora narrowly dodging them. The many sheep grazing and chicken walking along the path and in the grass scattered as Adora whizzed by at high speeds.</p><p>“Look out!” Netossa called, pointing above them. On top of the entrance to the town center, a few men worked, constructing the top of the archway. Adora barreled through the archway, hitting the men with the hay bales stacked so high on the wagon.</p><p>“Sorry guys!” She called up to them.</p><p>“Watch where you're going!” One of them yelled back. Adora continued to run through the rows of pillars to the main circle, frightening the people she raced by. When she reached the center of the circle, she came to a screeching halt, burrowing her feet a few inches into the dirt.</p><p>“Thanks, Adora,” Netossa said as they came to a stop, “when poor melog twisted her ankle, I didn’t think we’d be able to get here.” Netossa got out of the wagon, putting a hand on Melog’s leg, wrapped up with cloth. Melog gave a whiny and continued chewing on a piece of hay from one of the bales.</p><p>“No problem, ma,” Adora smiled enthusiastically, easily picking up the hay bales in the wagon.</p><p>“Don’t unload yet Adora, I have to go talk with Micah about prices for it all.” Adora nodded, plopping the hay bales back down and caused Melog’s mane to turn from a soft blue to a soft red after being jostled around on the wagon.</p><p>“Sorry Melog,” Adora told them as Netossa began walking to find Micah.</p><p>“And Adora,” Netossa added.</p><p>“I know, stay by the wagon,” she gave Netossa a smile as she sat next to Melog, who’s mane was turning back into a soft blue. Netossa  returned her smile and left to go find Micah to talk about trade. Adora sat on the wagon, swinging her legs to occupy herself. Her white toga and brown sandals had a few pieces of dirt on them from their trip to the town circle. The town circle was a collection of white pillars and red roofs, which under them sat shops. There were lots of them, one sold chickens for farms, one sold clothes, another shop sold shoes, but the one that caught Adora’s eye was a shop with vases. Some were small, others were huge! She also noticed a woman, struggling to keep one in her hands. Adora, always wanting to help people when she could, ran over and grabbed the other side of the vase.</p><p>“Oh, thank you!” The woman said. She was at least twice the size of Adora, with a purplish tint to her skin and a deep raspy voice.</p><p>“No problem!” she responded.</p><p>“Uh-” she looked around the vase to see Adora smiling at her and her eyes got wide.</p><p>“Oh, Adora! Ha, um, thank you but I think I’ve got it,” she insisted, tugging the heavy vase away from Adora.</p><p>“Are you sure? You don’t want me to help you?” Adora asked, watching the woman struggle even more.</p><p>“Yeah, oh yeah I’m sure.” The woman quickly assured her.</p><p>“Well, okay,” Adora answered skeptically. She left the shop to go back to the wagon, until a dicuss landed by her feet. Her frown turned into a smile as she picked it up. Looking up, she saw a couple kids her age running towards her.</p><p>“Yo, give it here!” One yelled. When they laid eyes on her they stopped and lost their smiles. One of the kids, a girl with the sides of her head shaved, came closer to Adora.</p><p>“Hey, do you need another player?” Adora asked her.</p><p>“Uh, sorry Adora. We actually already got five players and we want to keep it an even number.” She told her. Adora looked down sadly.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’s okay. Hey wait, five isn’t an even nu-” The girl snatched the dicuss before Adora could finish her sentence.</p><p>“Nice one, Kyle,” One of them said to the girl as they ran away.</p><p>“My name’s not Kyle!” She said back. The rest of the kids snickered, calling Adora names and making fun of her. Adora sighed sadly, walking with her head down to the fountain in the middle of the circle. As she went to sit down by it, everyone around it left, leaving Adora alone. She was used to people not wanting to be around her. Besides her parents, mostly everyone was scared of her because of her strength. She tried to fit in with the other kids, but they never let her hang out with them. They just made fun of her whenever she tried to talk to them or play with them.</p><p>She looked up from the ground after hearing a whizzing noise and saw the discuss flying by. She stood up, going to chase it.</p><p>“I got it!” She yelled, leaping to catch it.</p><p>“No! Stop!” Someone yelled, but it was too late. Adora’s back slammed into one of the pillars and it cracked.</p><p>“Uh oh,” she muttered. The ground started to rumble as the pillar lost its ground and began to tip over. Adora’s eyes grew wide and she sprung up, grabbing the pillar, but not before it hit another pillar. The one side of the circle began to fall like one by one, knocking each other over. Adora, panicking, dropped the one she was holding, causing that one to knock over the pillar on the other side. Both sides of the circle had pillars falling one on top of the other, all crumbling to the ground and kicking up dirt. Adora ran frantically after the pillars, trying to beat them and catch them before the whole place came down.</p><p>Where the pillars were bound to meet, the big woman from the vase shop was hugging some of the vases, praying the pillars would not break the vases she had made and collected for years. Netoosa watched, stunned and concerned with Melog by the wagon. Adora ran by her many times, trying to reassure her that it was under control. The pillars finally made it to the vase shop, and landed neatly above it. The falling stopped for a moment, before Adora slipped on mud.</p><p>“Watch out!” She yelled to the woman. The woman’s face was filled with fear and she yelled as Adora slid into her, causing the rest of the pillars to collapse, pottery and vases shattering everywhere. As the dust cleared, everyone looked around at the piles of rubble and debris with Adora right in the middle of all of it.</p><p>All eyes were on Adora. The girl from before, not Kyle, came over and swiped the discuss form Adora’s hands.</p><p>“Nice going, jerk,” she spat. Adora looked down, rubbing her arm shamefully. A pile of broken vases moved as the big woman from the shop got up out of the rubble. She was fuming and pointed an angry finger at Adora.</p><p>“You!” She yelled.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Adora told everyone as Netossa came to stand in front of her. Murmurs came from the crowd, calling Adora a freak, a menace, and a danger to them all.</p><p>“Hey now, she didn’t mean it. She just has trouble controlling her, well. Her strength,” Netossa defended her.</p><p>“Still, she’s a menace to all of us! Look what she did!” The woman gestures around and the crowd grumbled in agreement.</p><p>“Huntara, I am very sorry, she didn’t mean to do any of this,”</p><p>“It doesn't matter, Netossa. She’s a menace to all of us! So keep that, that freak away from here!” The last words made Adora flinch. Netossa put her hands on Adora’s shoulders, guiding her to the wagon.</p><p>“C’mon Adora, let’s go home.”</p><p>Later that day, as the sun was going down, Adora and Netossa sat up on a hill by their house. They sat on a log in front of a tree, looking down at the Earth below them on the hillside and past that. There were mountains and rivers in the distance reflecting the pink and orange light from the sky. Adora looked down at her feet, letting the events of the day run through her head over and over again.</p><p>“Adora, look. Don’t let what those people said get to you,” Netossa told her, putting a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“But ma, they’re right!” Adora told her, standing up.</p><p>“I am a freak, I try to fit in, but I just can’t. I don’t know,” She looked out to the sky, as if looking for an answer.</p><p>“Sometimes, I just feel like I don’t belong here. Like I’m supposed to be somewhere else,” she said sadly. Netossa got up after her and tried to put her hand on her shoulder again.</p><p>“Adora,” she started, but Adora brushed her off.</p><p>“I know it doesn’t make sense.” She sighed, leaving the hillside. Most of her life, she had felt that she didn’t belong. She was left out no matter how hard she tried to fit in. She walked down the hillside to where the ocean met the land and looked out at the sea. She would always dream of being in a far away place, a place where she would be welcomed and people would cheer her name instead of her name being a beacon for fear and taunting.</p><p>She dreamed of this place so much, that she believed it was out there, somewhere. If she was strong and brave, she would be able to find it one day, she hoped.<br/>Adora tossed a rock onto the sea, skipping it miles away. One day, she thought, she would find her way. She was determined to go as far as she had to to find where she belonged. After spending some time by the sea, dreaming of that place, she went home and was greeted with her parents waiting for her.</p><p>“Adora, there’s something your mother and I have been meaning to tell you,” Netossa started. They led her inside and the family took a seat. They told her of how they found her on that dirt path that stormy night. Adora took a moment to soak it all in.</p><p>“If you found me, where did I come from? And why was I left here?” She asked. Netossa and Spinarella looked at each other, then Spinnarella pulled something out of a cloth. It was a golden pin. On one side it said ADORA.</p><p>“We found this on you when we found you,” Spinnarella said, giving Adora the pin. She turned it over in her hand and saw first one's writing. It said SHERA.</p><p>“It’s the writing of the first ones,” Spinarella said. Adora’s eyes lit up and she smiled.</p><p>“This is it! Maybe they have the answers! I can go to the temple of Mara-” she cut herself off, looking at her parents who smiled lovingly but sadly at her.<br/>“Ma, mom, you guys are the best parents anyone could ask for.” She assured them, going over to hold their hands.</p><p>“But I’ve got to know,” Adora finished, hoping they would support her decision. They looked at each other and then back at their daughter, Adora. They smiled and nodded. Adora rushed forwards and hugged them in a strong embrace.</p><p>“I love you guys,” Adora told them, shedding a few tears.</p><p>“We love you too,” they responded. Spinnerella and Netossa helped Adora pack a bag and gave her a blanket to keep her warm in the cool night air. Before she set out on her way, the family embraced in one more hug, all of them shedding a couple tears. Adora waved back at them as she set out on her way. Determined to go the distance to find where she belonged.</p><p>Throughout the night, she trekked through forests and valleys. She walked through rainstorms and wind, following the trail to the temple of the mighty Mara. After hours of travel, she saw the temple in the distance. Adora climbed the many stone stairs leading up to it, and finally reached the entrance. The temple was made of giant white pillars, and over the entrance, etched in the stone, was the letters the read ETERNIA.</p><p>Adora took a breath and walked into the temple. She made her way across the floor, making her way to the center of the temple. She kneeled on the ground and looked up at the grand statue in front of her. Illuminated only by the lightning outside, sat a large statue of Mara. Mara sat on a great stone throne and looked off into the distance. To her sides were two large cauldrons that people would come and fill with fire to light up the room and thank Mara for her heroic deeds. Adora took the pin and held it in front of her, then looked up to Mara.</p><p>“Mara, please. Hear me and answer my prayers. I need to know who I am. Where do I belong?” Adora asked her, hoping for an answer. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blew in from behind her, almost blowing the blanket off of her shoulders. She looked around, wondering how the storm had gotten inside the temple. Turning back to the statue, she saw lightning zap through the temple and struck the statue. All the cauldrons and candles in the room lit themselves it seemed, and Adora looked around in wonder. Once the lightning dissipated, Mara’s eyes seemed to blink open. They focused on Adora, and Mara’s stone face softened.</p><p>“My daughter, my little Adora.” Mara put her hand on her heart, then reached down a large stone hand towards Adora. Adora froze in shock for a moment, before flying up and screaming. She got up, turning and sprinting out of the temple. Before she could get very far however, she ran into a large candle holder, tripping to avoid knocking it over. That gave Mara time to pick up Adora in her statue hand. Adora continued to scramble away as Mara tried to keep her in her hands, pulling her closer to her head.</p><p>“After all these years, this is how you greet your mother?” Mara chuckled. Adora stopped struggling, her eyes going wide.</p><p>“Mother?” She repeated, looking at Mara’s face.</p><p>“Bet you didn’t know you had a famous mother,” Mara chuckled again. Adora stood in her hand, looking at her, dumbfounded.</p><p>“My, look at how you’ve grown,” She smiled at Adora in her hand.</p><p>“I don’t understand. If you’re my mother, then that would make me-” Adora started.</p><p>“A first one,” Mara finished.</p><p>“A first one!” Adora sat down, gaping.</p><p>“You wanted answers, Adora. And I figured you’re old enough now to know the truth.” Mara told her, shrugging her giant shoulders.</p><p>“But if I’m a first one, why did you leave me on Etheria? Did you not want me?” Adora asked slowly. Mara looked hurt.</p><p>“No, of course I wanted you. I loved you with all my heart. You were stolen from us, and someone took your magic, and you need magic to live up on Mt. Brightmoon.”</p><p>“And you can’t do anything?” Adora looked up at Mara.</p><p>“I can’t, but you can, Adora.” Adora’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Really? How? I’ll do anything,” She asked her mother eagerly.</p><p>“If you can prove yourself a true hero here on etheris, your magic will be restored.”</p><p>“Great! Become a true hero!” Adora excitedly jumped in the air. Her excitement turned to confusion and she looked back at her mother.</p><p>“How do I become a true hero?”</p><p>“First, you must find Glimmer, the trainer of heroes.” Mara told her.</p><p>“Got it, find Glimmer!” Adora said, ready to start her adventure already. She took a step, forgetting she was in the air and began to fall. Before she hit the ground, Mara caught her, letting her safely down on the ground.</p><p>“Hold your horses,” she chuckled, “that reminds me.” Mara smiled and whistled. A whinny resonated through the temple, and Adora looked to the door to see a bright alicorn fly through, with white skin and a colorful mane and tail.</p><p>“This is Swift Wind. You probably don’t remember him, but you two go way back, Adora.” Swift Wind landed on the ground, striking a magnificent pose. Adora’s eyes lit up.</p><p>“Wow!” She squeaked. The alicron walked closer to her and sniffed her, then put his head on hers.</p><p>“Oh! Swift Wind!” She hugged the horse, remembering him from when she was young.</p><p>“He’s a wonderful horse, with the personality of a pop star,” Mara smirked as Swift Wind was posing with his beautiful wings and colorful mane for Adora as she was staring at him in awe. As Adora’s overwhelming wonder wore off, she hopped onto Swift Wind, and together they flew up and around Mara.</p><p>“I’ll find Glimmer and become a true hero! I won’t let you down mom!” Adora called, landing on Mara outstretched finger.</p><p>“That’s the spirit!,” Mara smiled fondly. She blew a mighty gust of wind from her mouth and the two flew into the air.</p><p>“My baby, Adora.” Mara smiled once more as a bolt of lightning came in and stuck the suture again, turning it to stone. Swift Wind and Adora flew out the door of the temple and into the sky, going on their way to find Glimmer. They flew up into the clouds and saw the sun rising, casting a bright array of color into the sky. Adora, more determined than ever, now knew where she belonged and how to get there. She had to be strong, and she had to be brave. She would go the distance to make her mother proud and find her hero’s welcome right where she belonged.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you like it so far. Just a couple notes for now.</p><p>First, sorry for any errors in my writing. I have no editor and I am very bad at editing my own work so my apologies if something slipped through my editing.</p><p>Also, Melog is a small horse in this, but their mane changes color due to their mood.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I am retired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora goes to find Glimmer, the trainer of heroes, hoping that she'll be able to convince her to help her become a true hero.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Together, Adora and Swift Wind flew through the sky until they found an island, shrouded in fog. Swift Wind touched down on the overgrown grass and Adora hopped off his back. The two looked around the eerie island for anything, but all they saw were trees and some wild animals grazing on the grass.</p><p>	“You sure this is the place?” Adora asked Swift Wind. He nodded. Adora made her way forward through the grass, Swift Wind following close to her, whinnying nervously.</p><p>The fog was heavy, making it hard to see very far ahead of them, but as they got closer, they saw the feet of a huge broken statue at their sides. Adora wondered where the rest of the statue went. After another few steps, a goat leaped out of a nearby bush, making Adora and Swift Wind jump. They watched the goat trot past them and onto a stone head across the path. The head had been cracked off from the statue, and vines covered it, showing its age.</p><p>Adora and Swift Wind continued on through the fog until they entered a forest. The fog wasn’t as bad in the woods, and to Adora, the trees felt almost magical. She heard a voice in the distance, and figured her best chance was to follow it. Swift Wind followed more hesitantly behind Adora. Adora pushed through the brush, following the noises, hoping that it would lead her to Glimmer. Soon, she could see a small clearing farther in the forest.</p><p>From the clearing came the sounds of a waterfall, Adora thought. She could also hear the voice again.</p><p>She crouched down behind a bush and peaked over to see where the sounds were coming from. Peering over the bush, she could see a small waterfall in the clearing with a small pool at the bottom. Next to the pool was a person. They were laying down, basking in the sun with their eyes closed and a smile on their face. Adora raised herself more to better see the person. Swift Wind rested his head on her shoulder, looking at the person, too. The person had golden skin and purple and pinkish hair that seemed to sparkle. She was wearing almost what Adora was, except her toga was a slightly different style as hers, and the stranger also wore a light blue cape that seemed to sparkle with her hair.</p><p>“Do you think that’s her?” Adora whispered to Swift Wind, who snorted and flicked his head towards the woman. Adora pondered what to do, then stood up, determined, and marched towards the stranger. As she got close, the woman still hadn’t noticed her. Adora looked back at Swift Wind, and he gave her a nod of encouragement, whinnying and motioning her to continue.</p><p>“Uhm, hello?” she asked the woman. The woman, clearly not expecting anyone to bother her, woke up and yelled. She disappeared into a cloud of glitter. Adora looked around wide eyed, then saw the woman reappear on top of the waterfall on a rock.</p><p>“What was that for? Huh?” The woman yelled to Adora from the rock.</p><p>“Uh, did you just- did you-” Adora pointed, dumbfounded. The woman vanished from the rocks, and before Adora got a chance to react, she said from behind her.</p><p>“What’s a matter? You’ve never seen someone teleport?” Adora turned, almost stumbling. She regained her balance and responded.</p><p>“Um, no, actually. I’m kind of new to the whole magic thing. Do you happen to know someone named Glimmer? She lives here I think.”</p><p>“You’re talking to her.” the woman grinned. Adora’s face lit up.</p><p>“Glimmer! It’s great to meet you, I’m Adora.” Adora reached out and shook her hand eagerly, squeezing a little too hard.</p><p>“Jeez!” Glimmer yelped. She held her hand and shook off the pain. Swift Wind came up to Glimmer too and lickder her cheek. Glimmer sighed, frustrated with her enthusiastic guests who ruined her relaxation.</p><p>“That’s Swift Wind,” Adora chuckled, “but actually, I need your help.”</p><p>“With what? I can teleport you somewhere if you need it,” Glimmer answered, starting to walk to her home.</p><p>“No, it’s not that. I want to become a hero, a true hero.” Adora told her, following Glimmer. It seemed she was heading towards the statue's head, which now that she was seeing it up close, Adora saw there was a door attached to it. Glimmer looked back at Adora and raised her eyebrow.</p><p>“Sorry, I can’t help you with that,” she told Adora, opening the door. She went to close the door, but Adora didn't want to give up after going all the way there. She tried to catch the door before it closed, but ended up pulling it off the hinges and dragging Glimmer back with it.</p><p>“Hey!” Glimmer scold.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry,” Adora nervously smiled. Glimmer huffed and pulled the door back from Adora, putting it back on its hinges.</p><p>“But wait, why can’t you train me?” Adora asked her.</p><p>“Two words. I. Am. Retired.” Adora blinked, confused. She shook her head and pushed more. She was not going to give up after coming all this way.</p><p>“I have to do this, haven’t you ever had a dream? Something you wanted so bad you’d do anything?” She asked Glimmer. Glimmer paused before going inside her home and sighed. She turned around to Adora.</p><p>“Adora, come inside. I want to show you something.” Adora’s smile came back, and she followed Glimmer into her home. Swift Wind tried to follow, but he got caught in the door frame. He tried once more, but couldn’t get through. He huffed, sitting down and waiting for Adora on the grass.</p><p>Inside, Adora followed Glimmer up a set of stairs and into a large room full of treasures. Light streamed in from the ceiling, casting a glow onto all the objects in the room. Adora was so entranced by everything, that she bumped into a vase, almost knocking it over from its stand. She caught it just in time and stood it back up.</p><p>“Careful!” Glimmer scolded from across the room.</p><p>“Sorry!” Adora called over to her. After securing the vase on its stand, she took a moment to soak in the room. Vases sat in lines on pedestals, each with a different depiction on it. There were swords and broken spears that stood on racks across the room, along with armor hanging from lines that criss-crossed the ceiling. Some of the armor looked new, while other parts of it looked beaten. Also hanging on the ceiling was a large wooden beam which was stained with salt water, probably part of a ship once. Along with the vases on some pedestals, others held disks, and some even held helmets or medals.</p><p>In the center of the room stood a statue of a woman. She was dressed for battle and wielding a shield and spear. Adora looked up at her in awe.</p><p>“Who are all these people?” Adora asked, talking about the people in the paintings and the statue.</p><p>“These are all the would be heroes I trained, but every one of them let me down. None of them could go the distance.” Glimmer frowned, looking at the paintings. She looked up to the statue. Her face lit up with fond memories.</p><p>“Now her, she was a girl who had it all. She had the speed, the power, the grit. She could take a hit and keep going. But one little scratch to the ankle and she’s history.” She sighed sadly.</p><p>“Yeah, Adora. I had a dream once,” Glimmer began, walking over to get a sheet from a nearby bin, “I dreamed I would train the greatest hero. She’d be so great, the first ones would paint her in the stars.” She tossed up the sheet so it hung from one of the wires. Holes were cut in the tight places so that with the sun shining through it,, it displayed a constellation of a hero.</p><p>“She’d be all across the sky, and people would look at it and go, that’s Glimmer’s girl.” She smiled at the sheet. Adora took the moment to stand behind the sheet. She went into the position that the hero was in. She stood strong, puffing out her chest. She hoped that one day she could be that hero. Then she would be able to rejoin her mom up on Mount Brightmoon. The sheet was suddenly pulled down and Adora looked to see Glimmer frowning again, but this time not out of anger, out of sadness.</p><p>“Dreams are for rookies,” Glimmer sighed as she put the sheet back in the bin, “a girl can only take so much disappointment.” Adora snapped back into reality.</p><p>“But I’m different than those other guys, Glimmer. I can go the distance!” She went over and put a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder, then got an idea.</p><p>“Here, let me show you!” She said, her determination shining in her eyes. Before Glimmer could respond, Adora grabbed her by the hand and ran out of the house. They ran past Swift Wind and to the edge of the island. Glimmer snorted when Adora let go of her hand. They were in front of one of the arms of the large statue. The arm was holding a shield, and it must have weighed tons.</p><p>“Wow, you just don't give up,” Glimmer said, crossing her arms.</p><p>“Watch this,” Adora smirked. She squatted down and got a grip on the massive statue. After getting a hold of it, she lifted it up like it was a hay bale. Adora lifted it up to eye level and swung it around a  few times before releasing it. The statue flew out far across the ocean and disappeared into the pink sky. She looked back at Glimmer, beaming. Glimmer had her mouth wide open with a look of amazement on her face.</p><p>“You know, maybe-” she began thinking, “no!” She shook her head.</p><p>“I’m too old for this,” she told Adora, walking away.</p><p>“Wait! Glimmer!” Adora ran, catching up to her. Glimmer teleported away, but Adora ran over to be in front of her again.</p><p>“I can’t get caught up in this again!” Glimmer told her.</p><p>“But if I don’t become a true hero, I can never rejoin my mom, Mara, on Mount Brightmoon!” Adora pleaded. Glimmer raided her eyebrows.</p><p>“Hold on, you're telling me, your mother, is Mara?” Adora nodded, smiling. Swift Wind came up behind her, nodding, too. Glimmer burst out laughing and Adora’s smile faded.</p><p>“Your mother, is Mara!” She laughed.</p><p>“Shera! Your mom is Shera!”</p><p>“It’s true!” Adora told her, upset that she was making fun of her. Glimmer laughed again, but it was a more irritated one now.</p><p>“Please,” Glimmer rolled her eyes, teleporting to a nearby field full of rubble and trophies on stands. Adora followed Glimmer. Swift Wind followed next to her.</p><p>“So you want to be a hero?” Glimmer asked Adora, who nodded eagerly.</p><p>“Well good for you.” Glimmer faked excitement. Adora’s smile turned into a frown. Glimmer began walking through the rows of stands, looking at more treasures.<br/>“I’ve been through this whole thing with other blockheads like you. Every one of them a disappointment. Look around, Adora.” She motioned to the trophies. One of them said 1st, until Glimmer wiped off the dust. It said 10th.</p><p>“So I should just go back to this and get hurt again, just cause you’re ‘Mara’s kid’,” She rolled her eyes, standing up on one of the empty stands. The sky above her began to form into a dark cloud.</p><p>“My answer is two words,” She opened her mouth to say those words and a bolt of lightning struck right next to her, causing her to yell and lose her balance. She fell face first into the grass in front of her.</p><p>“O-kay,” she finished, out of breath. The thunder cloud quickly left as it had come, and Adora jumped up. She was so happy and excited that Glimmer said yes to teaching her how to be a hero.</p><p>“Yes, that’s great! When do we start, do we start now?” She asked Glimmer jumping up and down with Swift Wind. Glimmer got up, brushing herself off and sighed.</p><p>“Oh boy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, thanks for reading!</p><p>I know this chapter is rather short, sorry about that. I hope you guys like it so far. Also next chapter, Catra will finally be introduced, so I'm excited for that.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. To be a hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimmer trains Adora toso that she can become a hero. As Adora learns the basics of combat and being a hero, she also discovers things about herself and her destiny, as she prepares for the adventure that waits ahead of her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You won’t be sorry, Glimmer,” Adora told her as she brushed the grass off her clothes. Adora reached out a hand and helped Glimmer up.</p><p>“Yeah, sure Adora. We start today, but first-” Glimmer teleported somewhere and came back with a crate at her feet.</p><p>“We’ve got some cleaning up to do,” She finished, wiping off a coat of dust on the crate. Adora smiled, excited to start training.</p><p>“You see that?” Glimmer asked, painting into the distance. Adora looked and saw what looked like an old outdoor arena. The whole thing was scattered with pieces of rubble and overgrown grass. It looked like it hadn't been used in years.</p><p>“I see it,” Adora said.</p><p>“That’s where the training begins, it has to be cleaned first though, so that’s your first task. Clear out the rubble, I’ll get the goats to eat the grass, and I-” she grunted, trying to lift the crate.</p><p>“Here, I’ll help,” Adora took one side of the crate a little too hard, almost spilling the metal inside.</p><p>“Adora, careful!”</p><p>“I’m trying!” She told her, getting a better grip on both sides. Glimmer gave a sigh of relief as Adora steadied the crate and gave her a smile.</p><p>“As I was saying, I’ll take care of all the dust and setting things up. You just carry that down there and start clearing the rubble.” Glimmer then teleported away. Adora stumbled down the hill, carrying the big crate in her arms. It wasn’t heavy to her, but it was almost as big as her so she couldn’t see where she was stepping. Swift Wind followed, making sure she didn’t fall down the hill. He would nudge her upright when she started to tip to one side.</p><p>After making her way to the arena, she entered it and got a better view of the whole arena. It was indeed old, and most of it was covered in vines that had grown up the pillars. The once white pillars were now grey and the grass was up to Adora’s hip. There was rubble scattered all across the field, some of it small enough to hide beneath the grass, other pieces that rose up much taller than Adora. On the outside of the grass was a dirt track that looked rough and bumpy. Adora looked up at the pillars and saw Glimmer sitting on top of one of them. Adora watched in awe as she used magic to restore the pillars’ shiny white color. Glimmer noticed Adora watching.</p><p>“Hey, just put it over there!” Glimmer called to her. She pointed to the dirt track to Adora’s right side.</p><p>“Okay!” Adora called, putting it where she told her to.</p><p>“Good, now just start clearing this rubble, you can just drop it off in a pile outside of the arena!” Glimmer told her.</p><p>Adora nodded and looked to Swift Wind at her side. He whinnied and she patted his head.</p><p>“You can start on the grass, Swifty.” He neighed happily and went to eat the tall grass. Adora did what Glimmer told her to, and after a day’s hard work, they had the arena looking almost brand new. The dust was gone along with all the rubble, the grass was newly cut, the track was now smooth, and the pillars looked shiny and new like they had long ago. They slept underneath the stars that night, and in the morning, they started training.</p><p>“First things first,” Glimmer told Adora as she tossed her a sword. Adora fumbled to catch it, then held it awkwardly.</p><p>“you’ve gotta know how to use a sword. So go ahead, show me what you got.” Glimmer gestured to the sword and Adora looked unsure at it. It felt small in her hands, but at the same time, the weight of a sword felt familiar. Adora gazed at the sword, holding it up in her hand. She had a faint memory of clouds and her mother, smiling down at her. She remembered holding a heavy sword as a baby, more specifically, the sword of Shera. As she gazed at the sword, Glimmer noticed her and spoke up.</p><p>“Never held a sword before? That would be hard for me to believe, you’re the daughter of Shera!”</p><p>“No, that’s not it. I think I have held a sword before- but,” Adora said, handing Glimmer the sword, “a different one.” Adora was lost in thought for a moment before coming up with an idea. She reached for the golden pin she wore on her toga. Seh had been found with it when she was a baby, meaning it could only have come from her mother.</p><p>“What’s that?” Glimmer asked, walking closer to Adora to see it.</p><p>“It’s a pin, from my mom I think. I was found with it when I was a baby.” She held it up to the clouds to see the word on it better. The sun hit the gold, shining stoically and casting a light against Adora’s cheek. She examined it in the light, silently praying to her mother to guide her. She knew the pin must mean something more. Then she remembered. Adora’s face lit up and she looked at Glimmer.</p><p>“The sword! It’s the sword!” She claimed. Glimmer looked at her with furrowed brows.</p><p>“Adora, that’s a pin.”</p><p>“No, well, maybe right now, but it’s Shera’s sword. My mom could change her sword into other objects with her magic! And I just have this feeling, this pin,” she trailed off, looking at the gold shining in her hand, “it’s got to be it.” Glimmer thought about it, scrutinizing the pin.</p><p>“You’re right about that, Shera could turn her sword into other things, and I don’t doubt Mara would have given her sword to you. But do you know how to make it work?” Adora stared at the pin in her hand blankly.</p><p>“No. But I’ll figure it out!” She said, determined. For the next almost hour, Adora tried every way she could think of to get it to change into a sword. Swift Wind and Glimmer watched from under a nearby tree. Glimmer tried giving advice here and there, but wasn’t sure how to either. Adora tried everything.</p><p>First, she concentrated really really hard. Her face turned bright red, but the pin in her hand stayed a gold pin.</p><p>She waved the pin around like a sword, trying to imagine it was and hoping it would become one. It stayed a pin.</p><p>“Uhhhmmm, Shera!” She held the pin up to the sky. Still nothing.</p><p>“For the honor of Shera!”</p><p>“For Brightmoon!”</p><p>“Uhm, hero!”</p><p>After what felt like hours of trying, Adora was starting to lose hope. Glimmer and Swift Wind had begun to drift off in the shade of the tree, but Adora kept going. She had a strong feeling that this was the sword and that her mother wanted her to figure this out. She tried one more phrase, hoping it was the one.</p><p>“For the honor of Grayskull!”</p><p>Adora cried, holding the pin up to the sky. All was still for a second, then the pin began to glow. The golden glow got brighter and brighter, causing Glimmer and Swift Wind to wake up and gawk in wonder. Bright purples, pinks, blues and greens began to shine out of the pin as Adora felt it grow heavy in her hand. She put two hands on the pin as it began to grow, bracing herself. The pin began to glow brighter, making Adora turn away for a moment, until she felt something larger in her hands. She squinted back and saw in her hands a golden hilt with golden wings sprotuning to the sides. The cool metal felt familiar and comfortable in her hands.</p><p>The light began to move from Adora’s hands up towards the sky slowly. Following the light, a light blue sword was forming. The mighty sword shone like a clear lake, reflecting Adora’s blue eyes that sparkled with wonder. Under the tree, Swift Wind and Glimmer’s mouths hung open with awe at the sight. As the light cleared, they saw Adora standing in the grass, holding the sword of Shera. The blue sword glimmered in the sunlight, and the golden hilt held a light blue gemstone, where to the sides of it the two wings stretched out, holding the blade. Adora stared at it in awe for a moment as Glimmer stood up, stepping towards her and the sword.</p><p>“You did it!” Glimmer yelled in amazement. Adora’s face broke into a grin.</p><p>“I did! I did it!” She yelled. Adora victoriously gave the sword a few swings with confidence, before losing her footing and falling flat on the grass. Glimmer shook her head as Adora hit the ground with a thud. She sighed as Adora jumped up like nothing happened.</p><p>“I’m okay! Haha, yep I’m okay.” Adora grinned to prove her point. Swift Wind shook his head.</p><p>“Okay then, so now that you’ve got the sword, you’ve got to learn how to use it, and that’s where I come in.” Glimmer grinned.</p><p>The next few months were some of the toughest months of Adora’s life. Glimmer put her through challenge after challenge to make her stranger, physically and mentally. Glimmer tight her all about how to use a sword and shield, a bow and arrow, how to rescue a damsel in distress, and so much more. For the first while, Adora struggled. She would lose her balance often or miss the target by far, and Glimmer would make her do more work.</p><p>She did pushups, laps, lifted weights, and the two also did lots of yoga and stretches, trying to work on balance, athleticism, and focus in situations. Glimmer pushed her to work hard, and measured her progress. In the beginning, Adora felt like not much progress was made, but she was determined. This was how she would be able to live with her mom again, so she had to become a hero. She wanted to help people and prove that she could be a true hero. She wanted to make her mom proud. Glimmer pushed her even harder than before, and Swift Wind offered support in all her training. Glimmer never forgot to tell Adora the rules as she had her train.</p><p>“Rule number six, when rescuing a damsel, always handle with care!”</p><p>“Rule number ninety five, concentrate Adora!”</p><p>“Rule number ninety six, aim!”</p><p>Adora struggled for a while with many of the exercises and was feeling disheartened. Glimmer reminded her that being a hero wasn’t easy and that she was her one last hope at training a great hero, and that just put more pressure on Adora. They kept on training, Adora still determined. Glimmer noticed her getting down after an exercise after missing all of her throws. She still held one knife, but didn’t look as eager to throw it as she did with the others. Glimmer went over to her as Swift Wind kept changing where the moving targets went next.</p><p>“Adora, look. I think you’re going about this the wrong way.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Being a hero isn’t just about outer strength, it’s about inner strength. Being a true hero is like painting a masterpiece, it’s a work of heart.” Adora looked down at the knife in her hands then glanced at the targets. She took a deep breath and tossed it, hitting the middle of one of the targets. Her face lit up and she looked at Glimmer smirking by her.</p><p>The next few months got better and better for the trio. Adora’s skills all around got much better, as well as her muscles grew a lot. She got better with handling the sword and could get a bullseye from miles away. As she grew, Adora got new clothes. She started wearing a leather outfit with no sleeves and a skirt like bottom. She also wore a blue cape, red headband, sandals more suitable for combat, and a belt. The belt had a sword sheath and also had a golden medal in the middle of it. The medal read SHERA in first ones writing.</p><p>Soon came the final challenge in Glimmer’s book. A terrifying obstacle course which had Swift Wind shaking nervously. Adora gulped as Glimmer signalled for her to begin the course. Adora flew through each part with ease. She punched through the rocks and sharks, swung through the spikes, got the damsel and safely returned her to land.<br/>She fought through the wooden figures with weapons until they were all destroyed. She held up her sword victoriously, holding the damsel in her other arm as Glimmer and Swift Wind teleported to be next to her.</p><p>“Yeah!” Glimmer yelled in triumph. Adora laughed.</p><p>“Did you see that Glimmer? I was all like, whoosh! And then, bam!” She retold the course, acting it out with Swift Wind.</p><p>“It was awesome! Next stop, Mount Brightmoon!” Adora told Swift Wind and Glimmer, who looked skeptical.</p><p>“Okay, take it easy, Adora.” She told her.</p><p>“But Glimmer,” Adora whined, “I’m ready, I wanna get off this island, fight monsters, rescue damsels, you know. Things heroes do!” Glimmer thought for a minute, then sighed.</p><p>“Okay, fine. You want a road test? Then saddle up, Adora,” she smiled and Adora grinned, leaping onto Swift Wind. Glimmer followed, finishing her sentence as they took off for adventure.</p><p>“We’re going to Mystacor!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! Sorry for taking so long, lots have been going on for me but I am now feeling a lot better. I also just got my wisdom teeth out last Monday which was a doozy haha. Thanks for sticking with me through this, and I hope you like this story! Catra coming soon hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Got to stay focused</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On their way to Mystacor, the trio encounters a mysterious woman and a monstrous creature and decide to intervene. Adora is left in awe of the woman, but who is she?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not many notes today, hope you guys enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As the trio flew through the air towards the town of Mystacor, Adora had to ask.</p><p>“So, what’s in Mystacor?”</p><p>“A lot of problems, it’s a tough town, a great place to start building a reputation-” Glimmer was cut off by a scream coming from the forest below them. Adora’s eyes grew wide, and Swift Wind looked down, trying to pinpoint the location the scream came from.</p><p>“Sounds like a DID, damsel in distress- whoa!” Glimmer yelled as Swift Wind dived down towards the woman. The trio landed in the brush, sneaking around the corner and peaking through the trees. That’s when they saw it. They saw a monstrous looking creature, standing in a river. The creature looked like a large human from the waist up, but the bottom half looked like a horse. In the creature’s large hands was the woman who had screamed. She had brown fluffy hair tied back in a red ponytail. The woman wore a light purple dress with a dark purple sash. She had light brown skin and cat ears. She struggled in the creature’s grip as the creature laughed.</p><p>“Let me go!” She yelled at them.</p><p>“Ha, you’re a fiery one!” They snarled. Seeing the woman struggling and the creature not letting go infuriated Adora.</p><p>“Okay, so first step, analyze the situation,” Glimmer said, “don’t just go barging in-” She turned to Adora to emphasize her point, but Adora wasn’t there. She looked ahead to see Adora marching towards the creature and the woman in the river. Glimmer sighed, shaking her head.</p><p>“She’s losing points for this,” Glimmer huffed to Swift Wind.  They watched as Adora marched up to the creature, puffing out her chest and put her fists on her hips angrily.</p><p>“Hey!,” she said with force, making the creature and the woman turn towards her. The creature snarled, relaxing his grip on the woman a little and making his way to Adora. She stood her ground, even as he shoved his face right in front of Adora’s. He smelled like lake water and sweat and didn’t look much better, but his face did look human-esque.</p><p>“Step aside, two legs,”Adora looked right into the eyes of the creature looming in front of her.</p><p>“ Pardon me, I’ll have to have to ask you to release that young-”</p><p>“Keep moving, blondie,” the woman snapped. Adora’s attention to the creature changed to the woman.</p><p>“-lady,” she squeaked out, confused.</p><p>“But, aren’t you, a damsel in distress?” She asked the woman much more quietly and unsure.</p><p>“I’m a damsel, I’m in distress, I can handle myself. Good bye.” She responded snarkily, giving Adora a fake wave. Adora took a moment to collect herself. She cleared her through again and reached for her sword.</p><p>“I’m afraid you may just be too close to the situation-” Adora was cut off by the creature punching her with a huge arm. The punch sent her flying, and she landed in the river with a splash. She got up, shaking it off as the creature approached her.</p><p>“What are you doing, Adora, get your sword!” Glimmer yelled from the bushes.</p><p>“Right! Rule number 15,” she smiled, scrambling to find her sword in the river, “a hero’s only as good as their weapon!” She yelled confidently as she pulled out what she thought was her sword right as the creature reached her. She pointed it at the creature, who broke out into laughter. The woman in his hand sighed and rested her head up on her hand. Adora looked down at her hands to see that she had not grabbed her sword, but a fish. The fish, not liking being out of the water, slipped out of her hands and plopped back into the river, quickly darting away. The creature let out another huge laugh, swinging their other arm to smack Adora again. She flew a few yards away into a rock that cracked when she hit it. Glimmer winced from the bushes.</p><p>Swift Wind huffed, preparing to rush in and help Adora. Glimmer held him back from battle.</p><p>	“No, she’s gotta do it herself. C’mon kid, use your head!” She told Swift Wind, then yelled to Adora. Adora got up groggily after landing on the rock and looked up when Glimmer yelled to her. She looked behind her and got an idea. She smirked, standing up and charged at the creature, head down. She rammed into the massive creature with so much force, it sent him flying into the waterfall behind him and causing him to drop the woman who fell into the river.<br/>
“Yeah, nice one Adora!” Glimmer yelled from the bushes. Adora glanced her way, smiling.</p><p>“Not what I had in mind, but it worked,” Glimmer muttered to Swift Wind. She shrugged. Adora, still smiling from her triumph over the creature, snapped back into reality and noticed the woman sitting in the river. Her hair stood on end and her dress was soaking wet.</p><p>“Gee, miss, sorry about that,” Adora chuckled, picking her up bridal style. The woman hissed as she was lifted out from the  river water, pushing the hair out of her eyes.<br/>
“That was pretty dumb,” Adora shyly smiled, setting the woman down on a nearby rock in the sun.</p><p>“Yeah,” the woman retorted. Adora heard a noise behind her and looked to see the creature angrily charging at her.</p><p>“One moment,” Adora told the woman who raised her eyebrow softly. Adora jogged across the river and met the creature with a strong punch to their face. The creature stumbled back a few steps, then came at Adora again with an angry yell. They reached out to grab Adora, but she dodged their arms, leaping up to catch them around the throat. With her arms barely reaching around his neck, Adora grabbed on tight and flipped them over her and into the rocky bed of the river. Glimmer cheered for Adora as she teleported her way out of the bushes and closer to the fight. She stood on the rock behind the other woman who sat there, ringing the water out of her dress.</p><p>“Is she for real?” The woman asked.</p><p>“What do you mean, of course she’s real!” Glimmer assured her. The woman kept her eyes on Adora while she took her hair and shook it in order to make it dry. Glimmer, being right behind her, was where most of the water was sprayed.</p><p>“Uh, excuse me! Are you for real?” Glimmer growled, and the woman just snorted in response. She combed her hair with her claws as she returned her calico colored eyes to Adora.</p><p>Meanwhile, Adora was winning her fight with the creature. After slamming them to the ground, the creature still got up for more. The creature was swaying back and forth, dizzy from all the hits they had taken, so Adora decided it was the final round of their fight. She pulled her arm back, and using all of her strength, punched upwards right into their jaw. She sent them flying, high into the air for a minute, until they hit the peak and fell back down. They landed with a loud splash into the river.</p><p>Swift Wind flew up behind them, whistling a happy tune. He got up really close to the creature and blew on their head just a little, causing the big creature to topple over on their side, knocked out. Swift Wind trotted happily over to the grass, of course after stopping to stomp on the creature’s face a little as revenge. Adora, still grinning, picked up her sword and put it back in its sheath, heading over to Glimmer, who now stood on the river bank with Swift Wind.</p><p>“How was that, Glimmer?” She asked her confidently.</p><p>“You can get away with mistakes like those in a marathon, Adora, but this is the big leagues!” She scolded her, tapping the medal on Adora’s belt for emphasis.</p><p>“But I beat them!” Adora chuckled, hoping that would give her some points.</p><p>“Next time, don’t let your guard down because of some pretty girl, you can't let things distract you. It’s like I keep telling you,” But Adora wasn’t listening anymore. She was staring at the woman. She now stood on the river bed, ringing out her sandals over the water. She had her head turned and caught Adora’s eye as she stood up. The sun was shining so perfect behind them that it illuminated the lake and the woman in a beautiful orange glow.</p><p>“You’ve got to stay focused,” Glimmer was saying as Adora walked right by her, almost in a trance. Glimmer growled as Adora ignored her. Swift Wind stood behind Glimmer, reaching out a hoof to stop her, but she walked right past him, too. He was surprised and watched as Adora walked over to the woman. He huffed, crossing his arms and pouting as Glimmer did the same besides him.</p><p>Adora walked up to the woman, still bent over the water. Adora had her hands nervously held behind her back, and she opened her mouth to talk to the beautiful stranger.<br/>
“Uh, are you, okay? Miss-”</p><p>“Catra,” she said, standing up, “ so did they give you a name along with all those muscles?” She asked in a way that made Adora forget what her name even was. She began stuttering as Catra raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p>“Are you always this good with words?” Catra snickered.</p><p>“Adora! My name’s Adora,” she finally blurted, smiling and blushing a little. Catra gave her a smile as she walked to a tree.</p><p>“So, uh, how did you get caught up with-” Adora asked, leaning against the tree with the woman.</p><p>“River guardian? We had a disagreement, and you know they just didn’t listen,” She shrugged, letting her eyes linger on Adora for a little until she sighed.</p><p>“Well thanks for all your help, Adora. See you later,” She smiled and gave a little wave, starting to make her way into the woods.</p><p>“Wait, can we give you a ride?” Adora asked, causing her to stop and turn around. Swift Wind looked accusingly at Adora and leaped up into a nearby tree, continuing to pout. He blew a raspberry at Adora and Catra. Catra snickered.</p><p>“I don’t think your horse likes me,” She smirked. Adora scoffed, laughing to brush off the fact that that was likely true based on his reaction to her offer.</p><p>“What? No, Swift Wind likes you, he’s just- ow!” She rubbed her head after getting hit with an apple. She glared up into the tree to see Swift Wind acting like nothing had happened. Adora tossed a glare up in his direction before turning back to Catra who had walked up to be face to face with Adora.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m a tough cat, I can handle myself.” She told Adora, then turned to go on her way. She tossed a wave over her shoulder.</p><p>“Bye, Adora.”</p><p>“Bye,” she waved smally back to Catra. Glimmer walked up to her, still grumpy, to see Adora’s love struck expression on her face. She was still staring at where Catra had walked away. Adora sighed dreamily, making Glimmer roll her eyes.</p><p>“She- she’s something,” Adora smiled.</p><p>“Oh yeah, she’s something. A real pain! Now come on Adora, we’ve got a job to do, remember? C’mon,” Glimmer told her impatiently, whistling for Swift Wind. Swift Wind leaped down from the tree, scooping the two up, Adora still staring into the distance, smiling fondly from her meeting with Catra. Catra who was so beautiful and funny and kind. Her heart felt warm and beat a little faster as she thought about her while they flew to Mystaor, but Glimmer was right. They had a job to do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A gopher, a bunny and a rat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horde Prime figures out some news about our hero the hard way, as he schemes his next move.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra stood up against a tree, watching as Adora flew away with her horse and that Sparkles woman. She smiled softly as she thought of Adora. Strong and kind, but also clumsy and shy. And those muscles. She scolded herself for thinking of someone like that again. She had sworn off letting people into her life, especially women. She had already gotten hurt one too many times.</p><p>	Catra’s happy expression had gone and turned into a darker one. She knew that Horde Prime would be upset about her failed task. She reluctantly left the shade of the tree she was under to walk the woods some more. Reaching a foggy part of the woods, she knew he was nearby. Her cat ears picked up the sound of a branch breaking a few inches from her, and she looked down to see a bunny and what looked like a gopher. Catra smirked.</p><p>	“I don’t remember ordering dinner,” she joked, baring her fangs at the creatures. The gopher swauked, hiding behind the bunny, who seemed to glare at Catra. Catra glared back at them.</p><p>	“We’re not dinner,” the bunny told Catra.</p><p>	“Yeah, I’m a gopher! Please don’t eat me,” the gopher squeaked out. It was definitely Lonnnie and Kyle shapeshifting. If this was them, Catra knew who else must be close.</p><p>	“Rodents, of course.” Catra scoffed at them as they transformed back into a human form. A hand suddenly appeared on Catra’s shoulder. It was cold and pale white, sending a chill down her spine and causing her to gasp.</p><p>	“I thought I smelled a rat,” she joked confidently, but with a hint of disgust and fear in her voice. She was used to Horde Prime sneaking up on her, but she would never like it. Horde Prime sighed calmly, but there was an edge to it.</p><p>	“My little sister. Catra. What exactly happened here? I told you to get the river guardian on my side and here I am, with no river guardian. Is this your way of requesting more time on your sentence? Because I could just keep going if it doesn't matter to you-” Catra scoffed annoyed.</p><p>	“Look, it wasn’t my fault, it was that blonde woman, Adora,” Catra told him. She turned away from him, crossing her arms and not noticing his face contort in anger. His voice dropped dangerously low as he spoke.</p><p>	“Adora, where do we know that name from?” Lonnie whispered to Kyle.</p><p>	“Uhm, maybe I owe her money?” He suggested back.</p><p>	“What was that name. Again?” He growled. Catra didn’t notice his anger as she thought of Adora.</p><p>	“Adora,” she replied, Horde Prime practically glowed with rage as he spit a nasty look towards Lonnie and Kyle.</p><p>	“Blonde hair, muscles, and she had this sword that looked almost like Shera’s,” Catra turned around, her face dropping as realization hit her.</p><p>	“Wait a minute, wasn’t Adora that kid we were supposed to,” Lonnie started, before seeing Horde Prime bright with anger, sending out fog like hands towards them.</p><p>	“Oh no!” They both yelled as the hands latched onto their feet, dragging them to Horde Prime.</p><p>	“So you took care of her, dead as a doorknob, were those not your exact words!?” He yelled.</p><p>	“Uhm, maybe this is a different Adora!” Kyle suggested in an octave above his normal voice. Horde Prime sighed with anger.</p><p>	“I am about to rearrange the cosmos, and the one person who can get in my way, is out there, parading around, in the woods!!” His voice seemed to shake the forest and send out a wave as he dropped Kyle and Lonnie. Catra turned away, shielding herself from the intense power of his voice. The three of them waited a moment as Horde Prime collected himself.</p><p>	“We still took her magic though, so she can’t turn into Shera, so that’s a good thing. Right?” Lonnie asked. Horde Prime thought a minute and hummed.</p><p>	“I guess you’re right. Well, lucky for all of you, we still have time to correct your mistakes. But this time, there will be no follow ups.” He snarled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the short chapter this week, but next week's will probably be a lot longer than usual! I hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A professional hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As the trio lands in Mystacor, Adora doesn't get the welcome she's hoping for, but when disaster strikes, she gets her chance to prove herself to the townspeople.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Across the ocean, Adora, Glimmer and Swift Wind flew through the sky towards the town of Mystacor. As they approached the city, Adora could see the place for the first time. The gloomy town was full of buildings with marble pillars and dull red tiles covering each building. The buildings tightly covered a large flat plain, before sloping up to where the town finally came to a finish atop a giant rocky spire. A large temple sat at the top of the town, looking out over the ocean. Adora had never seen a town that size before.</p><p>“Wow! That’s all one town?” She asked in wonder.</p><p>“Yep, one town, a thousand problems. If you can make it there, you can make it anywhere.” Glimmer assured her. She gave directions to Swift Wind who began their descent into the town of Mystacor.</p><p>Touching down in the town square, Adora took notice to the sheer size of the town. From the air it looked big, but from the ground, it was huge! She had never seen any place as ginormous or as populated as Mystacor. With wide eyes she tried to take in everything around her. The cobblestone paths and stairs were crowded with people bustling this way and that. A few of the paths seemed to be roads, as people stopped and waited to cross as horse pulled carts raced across the town. The buildings made of dull marble pillars towered over them, the red tiles barely visible from the ground. Lining the streets and at almost every corner stood these huge metal statues, most of which were of the First Ones.</p><p>Glimmer began leading Adora and Swift Wind through the streets. Adora spent the walk looking around in amazement as Glimmer tried to steer her around, weaving through the crowd.</p><p>“Stick with me kid, this city is dangerous,” Glimmer told Adora.</p><p>They approached a road, and after looking both ways, started crossing. The trio came to a screeching halt and stumbled backwards as a horse pulled cart sped by, only inches away from trampling them.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going, pea brain!” The driver yelled behind him.</p><p>“Hey! We’re walking here!” Glimmer yelled back. She leaned in close to Adora as they quickly made their way away from the street.</p><p>“See what I mean? Wackos,” Glimmer whispered to Adora. The trio was stepping down a staircase as a man with a blanket enveloping him slipped around the corner. The trio stopped abruptly as the man opened his blanket to reveal dozens of little sundials.</p><p>“Hey, wanna buy a sundial?” He asked them with a creepy tone.</p><p>“Uhhhm,” Adora stuttered.</p><p>“She’s not interested,” Glimmer told him, taking Adora’s wrist in her hand, “c’mon Adora,” She told her as she started leading her down the stairs. Another man not wearing many clothes ran up frantically to Adora. The man went right up to her, stammering about danger. Adora wasn’t sure how to react, she was overwhelmed with everything in the town. The man left her and went to Swift Wind, telling him the same thing. Swift Wind looked at Adora with a look of confusion. Adora shrugged and looked to Glimmer for help.</p><p>“Yes yes, thank you for that information,” Glimmer told the man, putting a hand on Adora and Swift Wind. She teleported them a few yards away and continued leading them through the town.</p><p>“Just look at the path, don’t make eye contact. The people here are crazy. It’s because they live in a crazy city. Trust me, you’ll be just what they need.”</p><p>A few streets over from where the trio was, a group of locals stood around a pool of water, washing their clothes and dishes.</p><p>“Those fires were tragic, we lost, like everything,” One of the people said to the others. She had blue hair and stood leaning against the pool with one hand playing with the water.</p><p>“Everything except poor Emily,” a purple haired woman responded, holding up a grey cat who had ashes in their fur. The cat meowed.</p><p>“Were the fires before- or were they after the floods? I can’t remember,” a large white haired lady asked the group. She rubbed her chin and furrowed her eyebrows, deep in thought.</p><p>“They were before, but after the earthquakes,” Another piped in, with blonde hair and a flower crown that was crooked on her head. She reached down to wash clothes she had brought in the water.</p><p>“What about the crime rate? When did that go up?” The fifth person added. She was the smallest person among the group, with short blue hair and her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p>“Ugh, more like when has it gone down?” The other blue haired woman rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, Mystacor has gone really down hill hasn’t it?” The tall woman sighed, adjusting the blonde’s flower crown. The small woman huffed. Adora, Glimmer and Swift Wind had gotten closer to the group now and overheard them talking. Glimmer nudged Adora.</p><p>“Seems like everytime I turn around there's a new monster waiting!” The smaller woman yelled.</p><p>“All we need now is a flight of locust,” The blue haired woman snorted. The group was silent as a locust jumped down from the stone above them and landed on the edge of the pool. They all stared at it as it chirped, and their eyes all went wide.</p><p>“Ugh! That’s it, I’m moving,” The blue haired woman stood up completely and began walking away from the pool. Before the group could leave the area, Adora cleared her throat, taking a step closer to them. They all turned to look at Adora.</p><p>“Excuse me, it uhm, sounds to me like what you folks need is a hero!” The people stared at her blankly, looked at each, and then looked back to Adora.</p><p>“Yeah, and who are you?” The blue haired woman drawled out.</p><p>“Uhm,” Adora started. Glimmer nudged her forwards and she cleared her throat again, standing up taller.</p><p>“I’m Adora, and I happen to be a hero!” She smiled, putting her fists on her hips and closing her eyes. The group of people broke out into laughter and Adora opened her eyes, visibly deflating.</p><p>“Is that so?” One of them asked.</p><p>“Some hero!” Another one mocked.</p><p>“Have you saved a town before?” The blonde woman asked her.</p><p>“Um, not exactly,”</p><p>“Ever reversed a natural disaster?” The purple haired woman added.</p><p>“Well,” she began, raising her finger, “no, but-” Adora was cut off with a scoff from the smaller woman with blue hair.</p><p>“She’s just another chariot chaser!” She points at Adora accusingly.</p><p>“Yeah, no offense, you seem like a great person,” The tallest woman told Adora, trying to make her feel better.</p><p>The group began to walk off, but Glimmer stopped them by speaking up.</p><p>“Hey! Don’t you guys get it! This kid is a genuine hero!” Adora rubbed the back of her neck as they looked back at her.</p><p>“And who are you, sparkly woman?” The taller blue haired woman raised her eyebrows.</p><p>“It’s Glimmer,” She growled.</p><p>“Glitter, whatever. We need a professional hero, not some amateur wannabe wearing a cape.” She retorted. The group turned again and moved on their way.</p><p>“Wait! Come back!” Adora called to them. They continued on their way, snickering about her claiming to be a genuine hero. Adora, feeling the rejection of the locals went over to the pool of water, taking a seat on the edge and sighing.</p><p>“How am I supposed to prove myself a hero, if they won’t even give me a chance?”</p><p>“You’ll get your chance, you just have to wait for something bad to happen, then you’ll swoop in and save the day!” Glimmer suggested, trying to cheer her up. Suddenly, a cry for help cut through the air.</p><p>“Help, help! Somebody help!” Adora and Glimmer looked up to see a woman pushing through the crowd with cat ears and a purple dress.</p><p>“Catra,” Adora breathed with a smile, getting up and going over to her.</p><p>“Speaking of bad things,” Glimmer muttered to Swift Wind, who snorted in agreement as a response. When Catra made eye contact with Adora, her expression went from worry to relief.</p><p>“Hey, Adora, thank goodness,” she smiled softly, but worry still laced her features. She put her hands on Adora’s shoulders for a brief moment, as if making sure she was really there.</p><p>“Wh- what’s wrong?” She asked, furrowing her brows and reaching out to steady Catra, who seemed out of breath.</p><p>“Outside of town, the gorge, these kids were playing, and-a-and then this rockslide, a terrible rockslide!” The crowd had gathered around and were listening intently with wide eyes. They gasped and muttered to each other. Catra looked into Adora’s eyes.</p><p>“They’re trapped,” Adora’s eyes went wide and she turned to Glimmer.</p><p>“Glimmer, this is my chance!” Catra furrowed her brows, looking at Adora sarcastically.</p><p>“Wow, this seems to be really upsetting you,” She retorted, crossing her arms. Adora was busy whistling for Swift Wind who flew up close to her.</p><p>“Let’s go!” She told Catra, lifting her onto Swift Wind. Catra yelped as she was lifted by Adora, who hopped on infront of her.</p><p>“I don’t think you understand, I have this terrible fear of heights!” Catra didn't get to finish her sentence on the ground, because right before she could get her words all out, Swift Wind had taken off into the sky at full speed. Catra screamed, holding onto Adora as tight as she could, claws out. She was careful not to rip her cape, but she closed her eyes, waiting to be on the ground again. Swift Wind looked over his shoulder and saw Catra’s fear, which only made him laugh and fly even faster than before. Adora noticed none of this because she was too focused on the rescue mission at hand.</p><p>Swift Wind flew over the town and to the gorge. He whined as he came to a stop and began flying into the gorge. He flew down and landed on the rocks below towards the very bottom of the gorge where Catra said the kids had been playing. Adora leaped off when Swift Wind landed, looking back at Catra whose hair stood on end.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asked her.</p><p>“Ugh, I’ll be fine. Just get me off this horse-ah!” She yelped as Swift Wind chuckled, bouncing a bit so she flew off and into Adora’s arms. They were interrupted by yelling coming from behind a large rock.</p><p>“Help! Help us!” A small boy’s voice rang out.</p><p>“We’re trapped!” Another voice added. Adora out Catra on her feet and ran over to the rock. She looked under it, seeing that there was a small hole where the kids were. She leaned down to see them better, trapped underneath the rock. One of the kids coughed.</p><p>“Help us, miss! We can barely breath down here!”</p><p>“Don’t worry,” Adora assured them, standing up. She bent down, getting a good grip on the bottom of the huge rock trapping them, and began to try and stand up. She flexed her arms, grunting, as the rock began to shake. The townspeople had met them at the gorge and stood on the slope behind them, watching with raised eyebrows. Soon their expressions changed as the rock began to be raised by Adora. She adjusted her grip on the rock, raising it over her head. The crowd, still somewhat skeptical, but impressed, applauded quietly.</p><p>“How are you kids doing?” Adora asked them after they had climbed out of the hole and away from the rock.</p><p>“We’re okay now! Gee miss, you’re really strong!” The small blonde haired boy told her. The dark haired girl nodded her head very enthusiastically.<br/>
“Just, try to be more careful next time, okay?” She asked them, smiling.</p><p>“We will!” The girl called to her as they jogged away into the crowd that had formed. The kids ran up the sloping rocks of the gorge and got to a patch of flat rocks near the top edges of the gorge. They looked up at someone sitting in a stone throne, holding a bowl full of strange looking food.</p><p>“Nice work you two, I was really moved.” Horde Prime told them, his voice flat and dripping with sarcasm. The girl turned back into Lonnie and she glared at the boy.</p><p>“Gee? Miss?” She raised her eyebrows at him. The boy turned back into Kyle, looking timid.</p><p>“I was going for innocence,” he defended.</p><p>“And hey, two big thumbs up for our leading actress. What a dish.” He chuckled, taking a bite of his food. Catra looked back at him from her nearby ledge she was sitting on. She felt guilty about leading Adora to the gorge, but she didn’t have a choice. She looked back down at Adora with a pleading expression, even though she knew Adora didn’t know she was up there.</p><p>“Get out of there you idiot, do it while you still can.” She muttered.</p><p>Down at the floor of the gorge, Adora gently tossed the rock away in the gorge. She dusted off her hands and happily went over to meet Glimmer as she came down from the crowd to see her.</p><p>“Glimmer! I did great, they even applauded me!” Adora, being excited from completing her rescue mission, didn’t notice the sound coming from inside the tunnel she had just uncovered with her by saving the kids. Glimmer heard it first, and, gasping, tapped Adora on the shoulder.</p><p>“I don’t wanna burst your bubble, but I don’t think that’s applause, kid,” she told her pointing into the tunnel. Adora looked in the tunnel and heard the sound grow closer. It was a sinister snarl. Her eyes went wide as the creature making those sounds came out of the tunnel. A huge hand reached out, larger than Adora and with razor sharp claws gripped the rock in front of them.</p><p>Adora and Glimmer took steps back as the creature climbed out of its tunnel, revealing its terrifying self. A scaly head with huge, beady eyes slithered out of the tunnel, baring its enormous teeth at Adora. The creature’s neck was long and like a snake’s body, moving through the air from side to side. The creature had dark red scales, along with even darker red back spikes going down to its back. As the creature stood up to its full height, Adora gulped, looking up at the massive creature. The creature looked out at the crowd of people with its bright, angry eyes, and let out a rattling roar, flailing around its jaw full of needle like teeth.</p><p>“Glimmer, what do you call that thing?” She asked nervously, pulling out the sword of Shera.</p><p>“Two words, run away!” Glimmer yelled as she teleported away. The creature growled as the crowd of people screamed.</p><p>Up on his ledge atop the gorge, Horde Prime had a full view of the gorge and the gruesome fight that would surely come. He smirked.</p><p>“Let’s get ready to rumble!” He yelled, causing his voice to echo off of all the rocks. Lonnie and Kyle watched eagerly, sitting on the ledge.</p><p>Down in the gorge, the creature took one step at a time towards Adora, who took two in response away from the creature. Adora could now see the creature’s long tail snaking out of the tunnel, almost as long as its neck, and covered in dark red scales.</p><p>“At least you don’t have wings?” She whispered to herself nervously, trying to think of the bright side. She pointed her sword at the creature as it brought its head down slightly and roared again. Adora began moving in a more circular pattern backwards since the gorge wasn’t that lengthy, and she wanted to keep the creature far away from the townspeople. The creature suddenly made a quick strike, trying to bite Adora, to which she dodged. The creature glared and went in for another strike. Adora dodged again as Glimmer offered up tips from behind a rock to the side.</p><p>“That’s it! Dance around! Watch the teeth, watch the teeth!” Adora gripped her sword tight and pulled it back. She went in fro a swing as the creature still had its head down by her. She was able to slice the side of its face open, and it reared back, stretching its head back to full height.</p><p>The creature let out a shrill shriek and went for a big strike. Adora saw it coming and rolled out of the way just in time as its teeth sunk into the ground, making the rocky ground crumble. Adora got up from her roll, holding out her sword, except she wasn’t. Her sword had slid out of her grip and was now a few yards behind her. She looked back at it and then back to the creature who was only a few inches from her.</p><p>“Oops,” she muttered as the creature began to pull itself back. Its teeth ripped through the ground, pulling dust and rocks with it as the creature reared up again to full height and roared. Scrambling for ideas, Adora grabbed a rock about twice her size near her and threw it at the creature. Instead of causing damage, the creature caught the rock in its mouth, easily crushing it with its mighty jaw. It seemed to then laugh as Adora tuned and ran to her sword, stuck in the rocks. The creature noticed this and struck again.<br/>

Adora stopped and turned, catching the creature’s teeth with her hands. She gritted her teeth as the creature pushed against her, trying to swallow her whole, but she held her ground. She grunted, trying to push the creature back. Realizing that her sword was close behind her now, she used her strength to throw the creature’s head to the side and into the ground. The creature looked stunned for a moment, and she took her chance to run and grab her sword. She turned and yelled, leaping at the creature with her sword.<br/>

The creature was quick and dodged her swing, moving its head to the other side of her. She stood at the ready with her sword, but she was caught off balance when the creature’s tongue wrapped around her legs, pulling her feet fist into the air. Adora screamed as she was thrown into the air above and started to fall into the creature’s mouth. All she could was scream as the creature closed its mouth with her in it and swallowed.</p><p>Glimmer stood behind the rock and shook her head sadly. She made a noise of disgust and looked away from the creature. The creature let out a long satisfied burp that was the only sound in the gorge for a long time. Catra sat on the ledge and looked at the scene with a pained expression. She held her hand on her throat and groaned. The creature looked happy for a minute, until a scream broke the silence. The creature then seemed aware of the huge crowd still standing. Its eyes turned hungry again and it licked its lips, letting out a roar which made the townspeople scream.</p><p>The creature lunged at them, but then made a sudden stop. The creature stood tall for a minute, before screaming as a blade pierced through the bottom of its neck from the inside. The blade cut around its neck until its entire head had detached and fell to the ground with a thud. Standing on its neck was Adora, holding her sword and covered in acidic green juices from the creature’s body.</p><p>The creature’s body fell to the ground and Adora leaped off of it onto the ground, almost losing her balance. She swayed from side to side, beaten and weary, but alive. The crowd of people genuinely applauded again for Adora. Glimmer leaped up to the top of the rock with excitement.</p><p>“That’s how it’s done! Nice one Adora!” Adora drunkenly smiled.</p><p>“See Glimmer? That-” she slurred, trying to put her sword in its sheath but missing. The sword clattered to the ground.</p><p>“That wasn't so hard.” She finished, falling over. Glimmer ran over to her to help.</p><p>“Kid, kid, how many eyes do I have?” She asked Adora, leaning over her.</p><p>“Uh, six?” Adora answered.</p><p>“Close enough, come on, let's get you cleaned up,” Glimmer told her, helping her up. Adora grabbed her sword and let Glimmer lead her towards the town as it started to rain.</p><p>Up on the ledge, Lonnie and Kyle nervously looked back at Horde Prime, sitting calmly in his chair still. He sensed their nerves and smiled.</p><p>“Guys, relax, it’s only halftime,” he assured the two, leaning back with his snacks.</p><p>Back down in the gorge, all was silent and still, until the creature’s scales began to twitch. It was a small twitch at first, but then it became a rumble as the beheaded creature began to move.</p><p>“That doesn’t sound good,” Glimmer said as the two paused and turned around. They watched in horror as the creature stood up and a sort of web formed at the end of its neck. The web grew in size and stretched out in three ways. The web then broke as three heads, the same size of the one before, tore out of the web. Each of them screamed, looking at each other, then focusing all six eyes on Adora. It’s tail flicked as it stared Adora down.</p><p>“Definitely not good!” Glimmer squeaked as she patted Asora on the back and teleported back to the rock. Adora quickly ran away once Glimmer had gone due to the three heads striking one by one at her. They each narrowly missed, but continued striking and chasing her. Adora whistling, calling Swift Wind who sat atop the gorge. Being called, he flew down through the rocks and to Adora. Right before one of the heads could snag a bite, Swift Wind reached her. She leaped on, flying out of the way right before the creature chomped its teeth down on air where she had just been.</p><p> The pair soared up through the rain as the heads continued trying to eat them. Swift Wind whinied as a head got too close for comfort. Adora took the chance and swung her sword, slicing off one of its heads. Every head that got too close, Adora swung and its head fell off into the sea of necks and heads below them. They wove through all the new scaly necks that were getting tangled in the air, trying to catch them. Adora kept cutting off its heads but for every head that fell to the ground below, three more would grow back in their place, rising up to attack them. Each head seemingly more hungry than the other. The storm that had rolled in only grew worse, and as lightning struck, Adora looked in terror at the full body of the creature. It had so many heads that she couldn't’ even count them, but they were all staring her down with angry eyes.</p><p>“Would you forget the head slicing thing!?” Glimmer yelled from the rock. Adora couldn't’ hear her over the storm and the growls from the creature, but she had come to that conclusion on her own at last. As two of the heads stuck at her, Swift Wind bolted up and the heads bonked into each other. Adora couldn’t help but chuckle. She was then thrown off Swift Wind as another head collided with her. She fell down into the tangle of necks and heads of the creature.</p><p>Adora yelled as she slid down the neck of one of the heads, dodging the heads trying to nip at her as she slid down.</p><p>“Glimmer! I don’t think we covered this at basic training!” She screamed down to Glimmer. Fear filled her eyes as the creature had her surrounded in its tangle of necks and heads. She fell onto her butt as she slid down a neck that was steep. She screamed as a head appeared at the bottom of the slope, opening its wide mouth to swallow her. Before she got there, another head tried to snatch her and hit the others’ neck, making her fly into the air. Adora swung from one head’s tongue and jumped off another head’s jaw until she was in the open air again.</p><p>Adora hit the rocky wall of the gorge with a pained grunt. She tried to grab any hand hold on the slippery rock wall, but she just kept slipping down. She frantically began grabbing as she started to slip off of the wall, but she couldn;t get a grip on the wall. She fell off and yelled, but was caught by a claw of the creature, slamming her into the rocks and pinning her. She looked at the creature looming over her with horror in her eyes. Lighting struck, lighting up the eyes of the creature.</p><p>“My favorite part of the game.” Horde Prime chuckled, his voice growing dark, “Sudden death.”</p><p>Looking up, she realized her only way to beat this creature was if she used another tactic. She had a plan, it wouldn't end well for her, but it was her only hope to defeat the creature and save the townspeople. As the creature’s heads reared back, ready for the final strike, she used the last of her strength to punch the rocky wall behind her. Yelling, she rammed her hands into the rocks, sending a huge crack running up the wall. The creature paused, looking up as the wall began to crumple. Huge rocks rained down on the creature and Adora as they fell to the ground, crushed by the rockslide. As more and more rocks fell, the creature screamed in agony as it was crushed, Adora with it. Soon, the only thing that wasn't covered by rocks was its one closed fist. The fist was raised, but as the rocks settled, the fist dropped to the ground, lifeless.</p><p>Swift Wind hovered above the rocks and whinied. The crowd of townspeople gasped and looked around for Adora. Glimmer came out from behind the rock and looked sadly at the pile of rocks.</p><p>“Adora,” she shook her head, close to tears.</p><p>Up on the ledge with Horde Prime, Catra looked down at the pile of rocks with sadness in her eyes. She turned to Horde Prime with some of her hidden anger showing. Horde Prime only grinned.</p><p>“Game. Set. Match.” He smiled.</p><p>Glimmer looked away, wiping her face with her hand as tears began to come down. She only turned after hearing a noise from the pile of rocks. She turned, confused, to see that the noise was coming from the fist. The fingers looked to be moving again. They tried to stretch outwards like they had so easily before. The townspeople gasped and began to shake with terror that the creature was coming back to life again. Horde Prime watched, frozen in place from the ledge. The fingers spread fully finally, pushed apart by the woman inside of them, Adora.</p><p>The crowd stared in awe for a moment before erupting in thunderous applause Swift Wind did a flip in the air happily and neighed. Adora took a slow step out of the creature’s hand and onto the ground. The sun came out from behind the clouds and shone on Adora as she looked up at the townspeople. She noticed them cheering her on and applauding her. In return she smiled and raised her hand wearilly to wave at them.</p><p>Her clothes were in tatters and she was covered in scratches, bruises, and dirt, but she didn’t care; she had done it. She beat the creature. The townspeople raced down the hill to Adora, picking her up and lifting her along back up to the town. Adora had a tired and dreamy grin on her face. With her eyes half closed, she felt Swift Wind give her a sloppy kiss on the cheek and she smiled more.</p><p>“Glimmer, you gotta admit, that was pretty heroic?” She laughed.</p><p>“Yes! You did it! You won by a landslide Adora!” Glimmer celebrated.</p><p>Meanwhile, up on the ledge, Horde Prime was seething with anger. His hands radiated heat as he gripped the stone armrests of his chair, melting the rock with his touch. The lava seeped down to where Lonnie and Kyle sat, nervous of Horde Prime’s anger. Out of view from them, Catra raised her eyebrows at Horde Prime and set her gaze on Adora. Her expression softened and she lightly laughed.</p><p>“Well, what do you know?” She sighed, gently clapping for Adora as she watched her be carried back to town.</p><p>-From that day on, our hero Adora could do no wrong! She was so hot, steam looked cool! Adora was on a roll, every monster that Horde Prime threw at her, she was able to beat. She was a no one, a zero, and then she became a hero, just like that! When she smiled, everyone went wild! Her face was put on vases, posters, coins, anything you can think of!-</p><p>-Our Adora was famous in Mystacor! She lived in a great mansion, as well as her parents who were able to buy a mansion, too! Adora had her own store of merchandise in the town where she would give her autograph to everyone. She put the glad in gladiator, and her heroic deeds made great theatre if I may say so. She got her own statue in the town, and she even was honored to get her handprints engraved in the stone paths.-</p><p>-As much as Horde Prime sent at her, she kept up her stride and defeated every monster he threw at her. He was getting frustrated to say the least, but our hero did not know of his plans to hurt her. She was on top of the world, a star, a zero to hero. Who would have thought? She was undefeated, and if I may add, the nicest girl, not conceited. From a zero to a hero, the daughter of Mara. Our Adora was a hero, yes indeed!-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm pretty sure this is by far the longest chapter so far. Also, I realized that there will probably only be a couple more chapters to this fic! Thank you all for sticking with me and leaving kudos and comments, it really motivates me to keep writing this!</p><p>Also, something that inspired me to write this fic was @tinykumaru 's Shera/Hercules art on instagram. They're a really neat artist and you should totally check out their instagram :)</p><p>Here's a link to their piece that inspired this chapter, https://www.instagram.com/p/B--dEbKAbW3/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link</p><p>Also thank you all again, and I hope you enjoy the next chapters! The next one will be very catradora filled, hehe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Everybody has a weakness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horde Prime comes up with a last hope plan to bring down Adora before his plan is set into action.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Horde Prime’s scream of anger thundered across the mountains as he watched a celebration of Adora from up high.</p><p>“Vase.” He growled, and as he did, Lonnie tossed a vase in the air from where she sat up on a rock. Horde Prime spun as the vase got closer to him, then slammed out his fist, shattering the vase with Adora’s face painted on it.</p><p>“Nice punch,” Catra smirked from her spot, sitting with her back against the rock Lonnie sat on top of.</p><p>“I can’t believe this girl,” Horde Prime snarled, looking out over the edge to Adora in the middle of the crowd. She was getting her handprints engraved in the stone pathways as the townspeople crowded around her, asking for autographs, which Adora happily gave out.</p><p>“I throw everything I’ve got at her, and it doesn’t even-” He was cut short by a squeaking sound coming from behind him. He stopped and snapped around, freezing at the sight in front of him.</p><p>“What. Are. Those?” His voice dropped dangerously low as he looked at Kyle. Kyle stood, looking nervous as always, and wearing colorful sandals that read “Air-dora” on them. He shifted his feet, making them squeak more.</p><p>“I don’t know, I though they looked kinda dashing?” He blushed. Horde Prime took a calming breath and put his hand on his head.</p><p>“I have twenty four hours to get rid of this…. Bozo-” Kyle shrunk down in his place, “or the entire scheme I’ve been planning for eighteen years will go up in smoke, and you, are wearing, her MERCHANDISE!” He was on the verge of exploding with anger, when Kyle took a timid sip of a water bottle that he had also with him. Horde Prime froze and looked at the water bottle to see that it was also Adora’s merchandise. Lonnie watched from her rock and shook her head at Kyle. Kyle chuckled nervously.</p><p>“Thirsty?” He squeaked. Horde Prime had lost it, he screamed, exploding with anger. It actually caused a small explosion on the mountain side. Down in Mystacor, no one really took notice of it and simply shrugged off the noise. Horde Prime huffed as his anger quieted down, and Kyle coughed out some of the ash that now covered him and his merchandise. Catr snickered, moving closer to the ledge so she could look at Adora, not because she liked her of course.</p><p>“Well, looks like you lost. Adora’s hitting every curve you throw at her.” She told Horde Prime, not looking away from Adora. She didn’t see when Horde Prime’s anger turned into an idea. He smirked and chuckled, walking up to be next to her.</p><p>“I guess I haven’t been throwing the right curves at her, little sister.” Catra gave him a weird look before realizing what he meant, glaring at him. She chuckled, irritated.</p><p>“Don’t even go there,” She spat, walking away.</p><p>“She’s got to have a weakness, because everyone has a weakness. We just have to find out what Adroa’s is.” Cars crossed her arms and waved Horde Prime away as he followed her.</p><p>“I’ve done my part, get your little imps to do it,”</p><p>“They couldn't handle another thing,” Horde Prime told her. Lonnie and Kyle looked up curiously from wiping the ashes off of Kyle’s Adora bottle.</p><p>“I need someone who can handle her like a woman,” Horde Prime continued talking to Catra.</p><p>“Hey, I’ve sworn that off.” Catra told him, looking away from Horde Prime. He chuckled.</p><p>“Well, that’s good. Since that’s what got you into this whole thing in the first place, little sister. You sold your soul to me to save your girlfriend’s life, and what did she do to thank you? Ran away with the first woman she saw-”</p><p>“Look, I learned my lesson, okay?” Catra spat at him, wiping away a tear that threatened to fall.</p><p>“Which is why I think you’re going to love my new offer,” Horde Prime told her, getting close to her and handing her a vase.</p><p>“You give me the key to bringing down Adora, and I give you the thing you want most in the whole universe.” He smirked.</p><p>“Your freedom.” He whispered to her, and Catra’s heart dropped along with the vase in her hands. The vase fell to the ground and shattered. Catra could have sworn it was the sound of her heart shattering instead.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all! Sorry this is really short, the next one should be longer. I want to keep releasing chapters every Saturday but I didn't get as far as I hoped I would with this week's chapter.</p><p>Band camp finally started, so I've been busy with that and today I have DND so I won't have much time to write.</p><p>Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I hope you guys like it!</p><p>Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I won't say I'm in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora has a talk with her mother, and realizes that her fame in Mystacor isn't getting her as far as she hoped for. The next day, Catra shows up and the two play hooky, spending an eventful day together. Catra, falling for the hero, isn't willing to help Horde Prime anymore, but she unintentionally shows him what Adroa's only weakness is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that day, Adora visited the temple of Mara at the top of the town. It was a large temple, with shiny pillars and a large red roof. It was like the temple back at Adora’s home, with a large statue of Mara in the temple. Mara sat in the throne, animated as she watched Adora tell her of her adventures. The torches lit the room as she and Swift Wind acted out her battles. Adora grinned, happy to tell her mother the stories.</p><p>“You should have been there, mother!” She laughed.</p><p>“I mangled the minotaur,” Adora stage punched Swift Wind as he dramatically fell to the ground, “grappled with the gorgon,” she said, putting Swift Wind in a loose headlock, “just like Glimmer told me to.”</p><p>“I analysed the situation, controlled my strength and kicked!” Adora sent a big fake punch upwards, causing Swift Wind to dramatically stumble and fall back into the pool of water behind him, splashing water near Adora.</p><p>“The crowd went wild! Thank you, thank you,” Adora finished telling her story, grinning.</p><p>“You’re doing great my daughter, you’re making me so proud.” Mara laughed, smiling down at her daughter.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear you say that, mother, I’vebeen waiting for this day for a long time.” Adora smiled eagerly at her mother. Mara quirked her eyebrow.</p><p>“Hmm, and what day would that be?”</p><p>“The day I would join the first ones.” She sighed with a dreamy expression. It was finally time, she thought, I can finally rejoin my mother in Greyskull.</p><p>“You’ve done wonderful, you really have Adora, but- you're just not there yet. You haven't proven yourself a true hero.” She regretfully told her daughter. Adora’s face dropped.</p><p>“But mother, I've beaten every monster I’ve been up against. I- I’m the most famous person in Mystacor. I’m an action figure!” She told her mother desperately.</p><p>“I’m afraid being famous is not the same as being a true hero.”</p><p>“What more can I do?” Adora asked, defeated.</p><p>“It's’ something you have to discover for yourself, Adora.” Mara told her, leaning down to raise Adora’s chin with her stone finger.</p><p>“But, how do I-”</p><p>“Look inside your heart.” Mara told her, raising up to sit as lightning struck her form, turning her to stone.</p><p>“Mother, wait!” Adora cried out, but the electricity coursed through Mara until she was a statue once again. The torch flames went out and the night was silent. Adora fell to the ground, slamming the floor with her hands and letting out a cry. Tears began to form and fall simultaneously as she kneeled on the floor in defeat. Swift Wind got close and covered her with his wing as comfort. The night was quiet and dull for Adora.</p><p>“And on your left is Adora’s villa!” The tour guide told the wagon of people through his bullhorn. The wagon rolled down the street and past the golden gates of Adora’s villa. The gates had a statue of her on either gate and first one’s writing that read, SHERA on the top between the statues. Large stone walls surrounded the rest of the villa to keep tourists and fans out of her personal space, but that didn’t stop a few fans as they climbed the fence gates to the large villa.</p><p>To get to the actual building, one first walked up the dirt pathways that stretched for yards. The pathways criss crossed through grassy patches with marble walls and fountains, surrounded by bushes. In the middle of the path stood a graceful stone statue, holding a majestic stance. After those, great marble stairs led up to a long rectangular pool, lined with more bushes and marble walls. On either side of the pool stood the wings of the villa, made of new marble pillars and red tiles for the top. Once making it to the other side of the pool from one of the many trails, one made it to another set of stairs, larger than the others. At the top of those stairs sat the home of Adora.</p><p>The inside of Adora’s villa was equally as magnificent as the outside. The floor and ceiling were made of white marble, etched into which were square patterns. The ceilings had gold plates set in the middle of each square. There were pillars holding up the roof that were made of red and blue marble, and wrapped up with pink curtains. Small green plants sat in pots around the villa. The walls were painted red with blue outlines. Covering the red walls were paintings in gold of horses and heroes in battle. Curtains also lined the walls, covering up little holes in the wall to store items.</p><p>Even though no monsters were watching town that moment, she had a very busy schedule.</p><p>Adora stood on a podium, holding out her sword in a heroic pose as a painter expertly drew her onto the side of a vase. She looked up to the ceiling, making sure to hold her position. Glimmer paced around the podium with a piece of paper which listed out the daily schedule. She didn’t even look up as she began listing the items off.</p><p>“So first you have a meeting with King Micah, he has a problem with his stables, so maybe don’t wear your new sandals,” Glimmer laughed.</p><p>“Glimmer,” Adora muttered, trying to follow her with her eyes as she paced around her. She moved her head an inch, and the painter stuck his brush out at her.</p><p>“Don’t move!” He yelled. Adora hadn’t noticed she moved that much and quickly snapped back into her pose. Glimmer hadn’t even stopped listing off the daily events.</p><p>“-then you have a meeting with the people of the Crimson Waste,” Glimmer continued.</p><p>“Glimmer,” Adora tried to get her attention again, slightly more annoyed. She tried to not upset the painter by moving out of place, but she was losing her patience.</p><p>“I told you, don’t move!” The painter told her.</p><p>“Then at 3:00, we have to get this shield from these metal workers-”</p><p>“Glimmer!” Adora cut her off, moving out of her pose. Glimmer finally stopped to look at Adora.</p><p>“What’s the point?” Adora told her as she tossed her sword to the ground. It slid across the floor and hit the painter’s stool, getting a streak of paint all over the painter’s work. The painter stared wide eyed at his ruined artwork before letting out an angry noise and grabbing his paints.</p><p>“That’s it! I quit!”</p><p>He angrily marched off towards the door. Glimmer ran over to try and stop them.</p><p>“Hey, don’t get your toga in a twist,” she told him. The man glared at her and threw his paints in her face, painting it a rainbow of colors. She glared at him as he marched off and out of the villa. Wiping her face, she looked at Adora.</p><p>“What do you mean “what’s the point”? You want to get to Greyskull, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yeah but,” she sighed, sitting down on the podium, “these things don’t seem to be getting me anywhere,”</p><p>“You can’t give up now! I’m counting on you,” Glimmer told Adora, going over to sit with her.</p><p>“I gave this everything I had,” Adora told her honestly, looking down sadly. Glimmer sighed.</p><p>“Listen to me, Adora,” Glimmer raised her chin up gently, “you’ve got something I’ve never seen before,”</p><p>“Really?” Adora asked her hopefully.</p><p>“I promise. I can feel it in my heart, Adora. There is nothing you can’t do.” Glimmer smiled brightly, making Adora smile a little, too.</p><p>The door suddenly burst open and the sound of fans screaming filled the villa. Adora and Glimmer both looked at the fans in shock as they ran towards Adora. Not knowing what to do in time, Glimmer was pushed aside and the fans all jumped onto Adora. They smothered her in a crazed pile of excited and giddy screams. Adora still didn’t know what to do, so she called out to Glimmer for help.</p><p>“Okay, escape plan Beta,” she whispered to Adora, leaning in close and avoiding the crazed fans’ grabbing hands.</p><p>“Got it,” Adora breathed. Glimmer teleported to the front door that stood open and sounded a pipe. The sound made the fans look up and gave enough time for Adra to escape and run to hide from the fans. The fans sadly looked around for their hero until Glimmer called out from the door.</p><p>“There she goes, on the veranda!” She told them, pointing out the door. The fans seemed to buy it, and as they started screaming again, ran out the door to Adora, pulling Glimmer with them. A figure behind the open door reached out, closing it behind the fans and Glimmer. The figure, leaning back against the wall, smirked softly, soaking in the view inside of the huge villa. She pushed herself off the wall and walked around the outside of the room. A flick of motion caught her calico eyes, and she looked to see Adora’s sandal covered feet sticking out under a curtain on the wall. She smirked again, reaching out to hold the curtain’s string in her claws.</p><p>“Let’s see, what could be behind curtain number one?” She feigned excitement. Pulling the curtain’s string, it came open to reveal Adora, who’s eyes went wide as she was discovered.</p><p>“Catra!” Her voice cracked and she blushed, pulling her shirt’s strap back onto her shoulder.</p><p>“Hey Adora,”, she chuckled, “don’t worry, the swarm of screaming fans aren’t here anymore. Catra assured her, walking over to the lounge chair near the podium in the middle of the room.</p><p>“Gee, uhm, it’s great to see you. I missed you.” Adora smiled, looking at Catra sheepishly and rubbing the back of her neck. Catra put her hand on the side of the chair before plopping down on it to lay down.</p><p>“So this is what heroes do on their day off?” She asked, soaking in the comfort of the chair. Adora chuckled.</p><p>“Ah, I’m no hero,” she brushed off the complement.</p><p>“Sure you are,” Cars drawled, looking at one of the vases on the table beside the chair.</p><p>“Everybody in Mystacor thinks you’re the best thing since they put the pocket in pita.” Adora chuckled giddily.</p><p>“Yeah, I know. I can't go anywhere without being mobbed, I mean,”</p><p>“Sounds like you need a break.” Catra told her, laying back even more and stretching.</p><p>“Think your nanny would go berserk if you took the day off?” Catra suggested.</p><p>“Gee, uhm, I don’t know. I mean, Glimmer’s got the whole day pretty much booked I think,” She stuttered as Catra got up and went over to her. She scoffed playfully.</p><p>“Sparkles will be fine. She’ll get over it, just follow me.” She smirked, pulling Adora closer by her shirt. Adora blushed at their sudden closeness.</p><p>“Out the window, around the dumbbells, you lift up the back wall and we’re gone,” Catra smiled, waiting for Adora’s response. Adora thought about it, and even though she knew she would get in so much trouble later, she agreed. They stuck out of the villa together and spent the rest of the day together. After the night had fallen, the two giddily made their way to a nearby garden, full of stone statues, pools, pillars, pots for the plants, and fountains, too. The pair came down the stairs, laughing as they talked about their day.</p><p>“What a day!” Adora sighed happily. Catra smiled in response to her.</p><p>“First that restaurant by the bay, then that play with that amazing actor. Double Trouble I think, it was like they could just transform into any character on stage!” Adora joked. Catra laughed, agreeing with Adora. Adora sighed, looking out over the garden while Catra looked to the side where two birds sat in a bird bath. She looked at them weird, feeling like they were familiar. The birds glared at her in return, confirming her thoughts.</p><p>“Get the goods, little sister,” One of them mocked in a whispering Lonnie’s voice.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kyle agreed.</p><p>“I didn’t know,” Adora spoke up, turning to face Catra with a pure look of happiness on her face. Catra snapped her attention to her, eyes wide, and Lonnie and Kyle did their best to act like normal birds in the bird bath.</p><p>“That playing hooky could be so much fun.” Adora finished, making her way down a couple steps to the bottom. She looked up at Catra, waiting for her to follow.</p><p>“Neither did I,” she weakly laughed. She followed the birds with her eyes as they flew off into the night sky. Catra knew where they were headed, and her happy expression got sadder as she remembered why she was here in the first place.</p><p>“Thank you, Catra.” Adora told her genuinely. Catra blushed slightly and a small “oh” came out of her mouth. Her face scrunched up as she glanced to the side.</p><p>“Don't thank me yet,” she muttered. A light bulb went off in her head and she faked falling.</p><p>“Oh!” She faked, tipping down the last couple stairs. Adora reached out quickly to catch her in her arms.</p><p>“Careful,” Adora told Catra, carrying her bridal style. Catra put her hands around Adora’s back and on her shoulder, feeling her muscles underneath her clothes and blushing.<br/>“Heh, weak ankles,” Catra chuckled nervously. She tried to push the thoughts of Adora’s muscles away, or at least most of them, and focus.</p><p>“Maybe you should sit down for a little.” Adora suggested, looking around to find a nearby bench.</p><p>“Here,” she said, bringing her over to a stone bench and setting her down. She took a seat next to her and looked off into the garden, still with a giddy expression on her face. Catra smirked at her from her position, Adora not even noticing.</p><p>“Hey Adora?” She asked innocently, making Adora look at her.</p><p>“So, do you have anything like this?” Catra asked, raising her leg and putting her ankle right by Adora’s face. Adora’s eyes went wide and her face turned red.</p><p>“Uhm,” she stuttered, trying to form a response.</p><p>“Weak ankles, I mean,” Catra smirked, knowing what she was doing.</p><p>“Oh, uhm, no. Not really,” Adora sqeaked, gently putting Catra’s foot back down onto the bench. Catra crawled a bit closer, causing Adora to nervously scoot back a little.</p><p>“Noooo weaknesses, whatsoever?” Catra asked in a low voice, still scooting closer.</p><p>“Noooo trick me,” she continued to purr, getting closer again as Adora blushed and shuffled back.</p><p>“Pulled muscles?” Catra inquired, leaving the question open as she reached Adora’s face, getting in close to her. Adora gulped, now being only inches away from Catra.</p><p>“Uh, nope,” she snapped out of her trance, “afraid I’m fit as an ox!” She chuckled, standing up and going to one of the pools in the garden. She rubbed the back of her neck shyly, picking up a rock on the ground. Catra sighed from the bench.</p><p>“Adora, you are perfect.” She told Adora, rolling her eyes. Adora chuckled, moving the rock around in her hands.</p><p>“Thanks,” Adora said as she skipped the rock over the water. It skipped five times before jumping up and hitting a statue, knocking off the arms with a “crack”! Adora winced and Catra chuckled, going to join Adora by the water. Adora held her elbow with her other arm and looked at the statue with a mortified expression.</p><p>“Glimmer is gonna kill me,” She said through her worried teeth. Catra came up next to her, wrapping her arm around Adora.</p><p>“Honestly, the statue looks better this way,” She gave Adora a lopsided smile, and the two looked back at the statue. Now without arms, the statue did still look good. The duo turned their heads to the side to examine how it looked from a different angle.</p><p>“It really does,” Catra assured her, looking into her eyes. The two stayed like that for a moment, and Catra wondered what she was doing. She couldn't hurt Adora. She felt something for her, something real. Adora looked at her like she was her world. She had never met anyone like Catra, someone who made her feel like she was feeling then. A light lit up the sky for a second, breaking their eye contact. The shooting star flew across the sky, seemingly casting music down to their ears. Adora sighed with a smile on her face.</p><p>“You know, when I was a kid, I would’ve given anything to be exactly like everyone else.” Adora told her. Catra snorted.</p><p>“You wanted to be petty dishonest?” She retorted, crossing her arms and gazing away, her thoughts in a far off place.</p><p>“Everybody’s not like that,” Adora told her, surprised by her response.</p><p>“Yes, they are, Adora.” Catra said, staring into the water at her reflection. Adora came up behind her and appeared in the reflection.</p><p>“You’re not like that.” Adora stated as if it was a well known fact. Catra took one more look at herself in the pool and turned to face Adora.</p><p>“How do you know what I’m like?”</p><p>“All I know is, well, you’re the most amazing person- with weak ankles-,” Adora added in with a small smirk, “that I’ve ever met.” She gave Catra a genuine smile that made her heart beat faster.</p><p>“Oh,” She breathed, wondering how someone like Adora would think of her like that. Did she really think that of her? Or was she just saying that? And if she did mean it, what was Catra doing? She was going to break her heart, her working with Horde Prime. Her racing mind made her step back and right into a statue, pricking her in the back. She squealed looking back accusingly at the pointy statue and saw that it was a cupid statue. She had been poked by a love arrow. Her face turned a deep shade of red.</p><p>“Catra, when I’m with you, I don’t feel so, alone.” Adora told her, fiddling with her hands.</p><p>“Sometimes it’s better to be alone,” Catra said sadly, going to sit down on the edge of the pool.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Adora asked her.</p><p>“Nobody can hurt you.” Catra finished as she took a seat. Adora went over to Catra and took her hands in her own, sitting down with her. Catra looked up at her as she spoke, her eyebrows furrowed in earnest honesty.</p><p>“Catra, I would never, ever hurt you.” Catra could hear the honesty in her voice, see it in her eyes, and feel the honest safety in her strong, gentle hands holding hers. She knew Adora meant it, like, really meant it. She was different. Catra was in l- no. She couldn't hurt her like that.</p><p>“And, I don’t want to hurt you, so let’s just stop this-” Catra tried as the two began to be drawn in towards each other.</p><p>“Before-we-” They were now  only centimeters away from kissing, both their eyes closing, getting ready.</p><p>“Break it up, break it up! Adora! Party’s over, I’ve been looking all over town for you!” A bright light was cast down from the sky onto their faces, as well as being hit with wind from something above them. Catra hissed as her eyes adjusted to see Glimmer riding Swift Wind who hovered above them. Glimmer was angry and holding a bullhorn to yell down to them, while Swift Wind had a candle on his head that he used as a small spotlight to light the way and shine down on them.</p><p>“Calm down, Sparkles, it was all my fault,” Catra glared at her, getting closer to them as they landed.</p><p>“Catra, you’re already on my list, so don’t make it worse!” She growled at Catra, and the two shared a heated glare. Swift Wind huffed at Catra as Glimmer teleported over to Adora. Catra blew out the candle on Swift Wind’s head, snickering quietly as Swift Wind looked up at his now unlit candle.</p><p>“And you!” Glimmer yelled, grabbing Adora’s shirt and pulling her to Swift Wind. Adora yelped, stumbling along.</p><p>“You’re going to the stadium, and you'll be put through the workout of your life! Ah! Get on the horse,” She huffed, getting back onto Swift Wind’s back.</p><p>“Okay, okay,” Adora mumbled back to her, slightly pouting, but still smiling from her day with Catra. She turned to Catra who stood guiltily by the pool still.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Catra told her sincerely. She used to say she would never apologize to anyone, never, but Adora was different.</p><p>“It’s okay, she’ll get over it.” Adora gave her a lopsided smile, then got an idea. She reached up into the tree above them and grabbed a flower, pulling it off its branch. She gave the flower to Catra, who took it, smiling at it in her hands. Adora then placed a soft kiss on Catra’s cheek, making her blush and freeze. Adora walked over to Swift Wind then, keeping her eyes on Catra, not wanting to leave her.</p><p>“Move! Move, move, move, move move!” Glimmer yelled at her as she slowly walked back to the horse. Swift Wind bent down, scooping her up, and the trio began flying away. Catra put her hand softly on her face where Adora had kissed her, and she blushed, trying to contain her smile that started to form.</p><p>Adora sat in the front of Glimmer, still staring at Catra, even though she couldn't really see her anymore from the distance. She just couldn't get her out of her head though. She wanted to spend the next day with her again, and the day after that. She wanted to know everything about Catra and treat her right. From what she said, she had been mistreated in the past, and that made Adora upset. How could someone hurt someone like Catra? The amazing, beautiful woman Catra was. She liked Catra, a lot. Maybe even love, but did Catra love her too? She was pretty sure she liked her- they were about to kiss. But what does it mean for the future? Adora couldn’t wait to see her again and continue from where they left off that day. Maybe she could get answers, too?</p><p>“Hey, eyes on the road!” Glimmer scolded, turning Adora’s head and narrowly dodging another branch as they flew through the trees.</p><p>“Watch where we're going- ga!” Glimmer yelped as she was hurt in the face by a large branch. She fell to the ground and hit her head on one of the rocks sitting in the garden that they had just left. She looked up, dizzy, to see Swift Wind and Adora flying away.</p><p>“Next time, I drive!” She said wearily as she fell back on the grass, passing out.</p><p>Meanwhile in the garden, Catra went back to sit on the edge of the pool. The only sound in the night air was the chirps of crickets. The moonlight seemed to light up the water, and the air seemed to be filled with a soft flute song. Catra brought the flower up to her nose, smelling it. She could still smell Adora’s scent on the flower and on her own hands. Catra smiled at the thought of Adora, then opened her eyes, realizing she was getting lost in her thoughts. She shook her head and took a look at the flower, groaning and rolling her eyes at herself.</p><p>“What’s the matter with me? You’d think a girl would learn,” she sighed. Catra stood up, slouching over to the Cupid statue and sticking her tongue out at it. She glared at it for a minute before turning it around to face the opposite way from her.</p><p>“If there’s a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I’ve already won that.” She sighed, singing the words shyly to the tune of the cricket's chirps and the flutes that she could have sworn she heard.</p><p>-I must say, this was just too much. I usually don’t interact with people besides those in Greyskull, but this was a huge part of our hero’s adventure! And I love a sea shanty- well, this wasn’t a sea shanty, but a love shanty! There were a few statues of me in the garden, since I am such a well known adventurer! So I may have jumped in to try and persuade Catra to let her emotions for our hero show their true colors!-</p><p>“No one is worth the aggravation,” Catra told herself out loud as she walked around the garden, trying to convince herself.</p><p>“That’s ancient history, been there, done that,” she snarled, but she couldn't help looking down at the flower in her hand. Her expression softened, but she shook her head again, tossing the flower beyond her. That’s when the statue behind her reached out its stone hand and caught the flower. It was Sea Hawk, who simply could not resist a shanty, even if it was about love and not the sea.</p><p>“Who do you think you’re kidding? He’s the Earth and Heaven to you, you try to keep it hidden, honey I can see right through you. Who you’re thinking of!” He sang, dangling the flower over Catra’s head as she thought about it. She brushed the flower away, moving on through the garden and away from Sea Hawk who pouted.</p><p>“No chance, no way! I won't say it,” She crossed her arms.</p><p>“You swoon, you sigh, why deny it?” Sea Hawk sang after her.</p><p>“It’s too cliche, I won’t say I’m in love.” She told him, trying to convince herself as well that she wasn’t in love. She walked up some stairs and through hedges to a stone path lined by statues of heroes and first ones.</p><p>“I thought my heart had learned its lesson, it feels so good when you start out,” She looked at a statue of two lovers dancing, thinking of her first date with Adora that day. It did feel good, but then she thought of her other relationship.</p><p>“My head is screaming “get a grip, girl”, unless you’re dying to cry your heart out.” She made herself look away from the statue.</p><p>“You keep on denying who you are and how you feel,” Sea Hawk continued as another statue of him along the path she was on now.</p><p>“Honey I’m not buying, I saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grown up, when are you gonna own up that you’ve got it bad?” He sang as she found another statue of lovers sitting together over a fountain. She looked at it longingly, then pushed herself away and onwards though the garden to a pool with stepping stones in it.</p><p>“No chance, no way, I won’t say it,” she sang as she skipped across the stones over the water. On the last stone, she stumbled and caught herself on the hand of a statue. The statue was reaching out to her, and she looked up to be face to face with Adora. Her eyes went wide and she smiled, letting herself be held by the statue of Adora. It was nothing like the real Adora felt, the stone was cold and hard, while Adora was soft and warm. She felt like home, and the statue made her want the real Adora even more. She internally scolded herself as the music snapped her out of her trance.</p><p>“Give up, give in, check the grin, you’re in love!” Sea Hawk sang. Catra shook her head and pulled herself out of the statue’s arms.</p><p>“This scene won’t play, I won’t say I’m in love!” She crossed her arms, then raised her hands to cover her ears as Sea Hawk and her own thoughts said otherwise.</p><p>“You’re doing flips, read my lips, you’re in love!” Sea Hawk musically declared to her.</p><p>“You’re way off base, I won’t say it!” She sang back, walking back to the fountain with the statue of the two dancing lovers.</p><p>“She won’t say it!” Sea Hawk echoed.</p><p>“Get off my case, I won’t say it!” She growled, sitting down on the edge of the fountain.</p><p>“Girl don’t be proud, it’s okay, you’re in love,” Sea Hawk sang as he reached out his stone hand. He placed the flower next to her and moved back before she turned, seeing the flower. Catra’s eyes softened as she picked it up, smiling.</p><p>“At least out loud, I won’t say I’m in love,” she smiled, closing her eyes and laying down on the edge of the fountain. The music slowed and faded out as Sea Hawk sighed, leaving the statues and going back to watching the hero’s story unfold.</p><p>Behind Catra, the statues of the two dancing lovers began to glow bright green. The glow began brighter and brighter until the middle of the statue began to melt into two pieces. Catra heard the metal melting and sat up, watching with horror as a figure emerged from the crack in the statue. Horde Prime slithered out of the crack to lounge on the now melted and messed up statue.</p><p>“Little sister,” he cooed, “what is the weak link in Shera’s chain?” He smirked. She slid off the edge of the fountain, now overflowing with green smoke.</p><p>“Get yourself another girl, I’m done.” She growled at Horde Prime. He chuckled dryly.</p><p>“You mind saying that again?” He said in a low voice.</p><p>“I don’t think I heard you right-”</p><p>“Then read my lips!” Catra interrupted him angrily.</p><p>“Forget it,” she spat. Horde Prime sneered and got off the statue, looming over towards her. His large shadow seemed to be cast across Catra in every direction, cornering her.</p><p>“I think you are forgetting one tiny thing, little sister.” He began, drawing close to her.</p><p>“I OWN YOU!” He thundered in her face, making Catra’s eras drop, but she held her stance.</p><p>“You work for me! Like it or not, if I say I want to take over Greyskull, you say “I want to take over Greyskull, too”.”</p><p>Over in the bushes, Glimmer woke up, grumvling. She sat up and rubbed her head.</p><p>“That’s gonna leave a mark,” she huffed, crossing her arms, “Adora’s gonna be doing laps for a month.” She froze, hearing voices from the garden. Glimmer kneeled behind a bus, peaking over to see what was happening. She was shocked by what she saw. Horde Prime and Catra were there having a conversation about Adora.</p><p>“If I say, I want Adora’s head on a platter, you say?” Horde Prime asked her.</p><p>“Medium or well done?” She growled. Glimmer tuned and took a breath in.</p><p>“See, that’s more like it.” But Glimmer wasn’t listening anymore. She waa thinking of how she would break the news to Adora that Catra was not who she seemed to her.</p><p>“Oh, I knew Catra was trouble, this is gonna break Adora’s heart.” She shook her head, racing to the woods to catch up with Adora and Swift Wind.</p><p>“Hear that? That’s the sound of your freedom fluttering out the window forever.” Horde Prime told her, tossing smoke with his fingers at her face. Catra brushed it away with her claws.</p><p>“I don’t care, I’m not gonna let you hurt her.” She crossed her arms, turning around.</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re getting this worked up over some girl.”</p><p>“But she’s different. She actually gets me. She’s sweet, and kind, and honest. She would never do anything to hurt me.” Catra cradled the flower in her arms, smiling at the thought of Adora. Horde Prime rolled his eyes behind her.</p><p>“Besides, Horde Prime,” Catra mocked respectfulness in her voice, smirking.</p><p>“She has no weaknesses!” She grinned, looking at the flower in her hands, With no weakness, that meant Horde Prime couldn’t do anything to hurt her.</p><p>“She’s gonna-” She turned and came face to face with Horde Prime, giving her a terrifying smirk. Her heart dropped at the sight, her eyes going wide and her eyes drooping.</p><p>“I think, she does, little sister,” he told her, pulling her close and taking the flower from her grasp. He easily set it up in flames in his hand. Catra watched in horror, knowing she had just given him the key to hurting the woman she loved.</p><p>“I truly think she does.” He said, watching the flower on fire with a content look. Up in the night sky, the stars aligned ever so slightly. The time was soon for him to strike if he wanted his plan to succeed. He had to act soon, seeing as Adora would be the only one who could stop his plans, and he had less than twenty four hours.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone, thanks do much for reading!</p><p>I hope everyone liked this chapter, it's a long one, and full of Catradora! Sorry if the song part seems sort of awkward, I wasn't sure how to handle that part and I didn't want to cut out that song, so I tried. Sadly I think there's only going to be about two more chapters before this fic comes to a close. Thanks for staying with me through it and I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Also, here are some drawings from @tinykumara that inspired some of the moments in this chapter hehe.</p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/B_f5MdFA9l3/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet</p><p>https://www.instagram.com/p/B_1BNpygGJK/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A deal is made with the enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimmer returns to Adora and tries to break the news about Catra to her. Not trusting her, Adora lashes out and regrets it as Horde Prime comes to make a deal with her. After the deal she realizes Glimmer wasn't lying.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Back in Adora and Glimmer’s training stadium, Adora ran around the track with renewed excitement. Pure happiness coated her face as she did flips and cartwheels in between her running. She was so happy from spending time with Catra. Catra was so perfect, and caring, and beautiful. Spending time with Catra just made her heart soar.</p><p>Glimmer walked into the stadium sadly, leaning against one of the rows of stone seats. She looked at Adora running happily through the arena and sighed. Her news was going to break her heart. Glimmer made her way down the stairs to Adora, her heart heavy. Swift Wind looked up from his dinner for a second as she walked by him. He didn't see the upset expression on her face, or he would’ve worried. Adora noticed Glimmer’s approach after doing a walking handstand nearby. She jumped up onto a hurdle and stood on her hands, looking at Glimmer.</p><p>“Hey Glimmer! What happened to you?” She asked her, still having her smile shine bright in the night air.</p><p>“Adora, we’ve gotta talk,” Glimmer started, getting ready to break the news.</p><p>“I just had the greatest day of my life!” Adora told her, not noticing her serious tone. She hopped off the hurdle and spun Glimmer around before jumping and clinging to one of the bars in the training stadium.</p><p>“I just can’t stop thinking about Catra. She’s something else.” Adora beamed, closing her eyes and thinking of her. Adora sighed dreamily, pulling herself up onto the bar and laying down.</p><p>“Adora, come down here and listen, I’m trying to talk to you,” Glimmer told her again, louder this time.</p><p>“But how can I come down there when I’m feeling so up!” She laughed, swinging herself with her super strength and letting go, flying a few feet into the air.</p><p>Swift Wind looked up again to see Adora far up in the air. He paused, hearing a whistling from across the stadium by the gate. His curiosity got the better of him and he went over to investigate. The horse followed the noise across the stadium and into a small room that was dug out under the bleachers. The room mainly stored training equipment and brooms, and when Swift Wind walked in, that was all he saw. Deciding the whistling was nothing, he turned to leave, but that’s when he heard it again. He snapped around to look again, but he still saw nothing.</p><p>Swift Wind felt uneasy and shifted his hooves, snorting with worry. As soon as he turned again to leave, the door was slammed shut in front of him. He nighed, rearing up on his hind legs as two figures emerged out of the corner so the room. Swift Wind didn't know them, but knew he was in trouble. Kyle stood in the corner, awkwardly holding rope, while Lonnie stood by the door, blocking it. She held up her rope in a menacing way.</p><p>“Gotcha,”  Lonnie smirked.</p><p>Over in the stadium, Glimmer nor Adora noticed when Swift Wind had walked off on his own. Glimmer was too busy trying to tell her the news about Catra and Horde Prime, and Adora was too distracted from her amazing day with Catra.</p><p>“Very nice!” Glimmer called up to Adora who was still in the air.</p><p>“What I’m trying to say is-” Adora landed infront of her, interrupting her mentor once again.</p><p>“And if it wasn’t for you, I never would have met her,” Adora grinned, pulling Glimmer in for a big hug, “I really owe you, Glimmer.” Glimmer pulled out of the hug, getting frustrated since Adora wasn’t listening to what she was trying to say.</p><p>“Will you just knock it off for a couple seconds?” She scoffed. Adora continued jumping around her, ready to play fight. Glimmer wasn’t in the mood, but Adora moved her fists to be raised and danced around her, grinning.</p><p>“C’mon Glimmer, rule 38! Keep your hands up!” She smirked, mimicking Glimmer’s voice.</p><p>“I got two words for you, duck!” She joked, tossing a faint punch to which Glimmer ducked out of the way of.</p><p>“Will you listen to me- she’s,” Glimmer started.</p><p>“A dream come true?”</p><p>“Not exactly-” Glimmer mumbled, trying to catch Adora’s wrists as she continued to dance around.</p><p>“More beautiful than anyone?” Adora asked again.</p><p>“Adora-” Glimmer growled, about to burst.</p><p>“The most wonderful-”</p><p>“She’s a fraud!” Glimer yelled, finally losing her patience. Adora stopped hopping around and her smile faltered. She scoffed lightly, figuring it was a joke or an over exaggeration.</p><p>“She’s been playing you this whole time.”</p><p>“C’mon, stop kidding around,” Adora chuckled, trying to keep the mood up.</p><p>“I know you’re mad about today, but-”</p><p>“Adora you’re missing the point,” Glimmer pushed on as Adora tried to push it off.</p><p>“The point is, I love her.” Adora told her, furrowing her eyebrows seriously.</p><p>“She doesn't love you.” Glimmer snapped back, matter of factly.</p><p>“You’re crazy,” Adora told her. She took a step back, letting anger seep in. She knew Catra better than Glimmer. Glimmer didn’t know what she was talking about, she was sure.</p><p>“She’s nothing but a two faced-”</p><p>“Stop it,” Adora told her.</p><p>“Lying, no good-”</p><p>“Shut up!” Adora yelled, shoving Glimmer back. Glimmer stumbled and fell to the ground. Adora’s anger left her face in a second when she met eyes with Glimmer. Glimmer’s face was full of hurt and betrayal. Adora’s eyes grew wide and full of regret.</p><p>“Glimmer, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean,” Adora started, reaching out to Glimmer, but she stopped her by raising a hand. Glimmer stood up in silence, brushing the dirt of herself. She looked when she spoke, her voice was low and full of hurt.</p><p>“Okay, that’s it. You wanna face the truth? Fine.” She told Adora, glaring at the ground. She sighed, her anger leaving and being replaced with disappointment. She started walking over to the gate of the stadium.</p><p>“Wait, where are you going?” Adora called after her sadly.</p><p>“I’m taking the first boat out of here. I’m going home, Adora.” Adora’s face turned into a glare. She pointed it at Glimmer’s back, but she was more mad at herself. She knew it was her mistake that had hurt Glimmer.</p><p>“Fine! Leave! I don’t need your help,” She yelled out to Glimmer, turning to pick up a big weight and lifting it up over her head. She did that a few times, each push releasing more of her anger until there was none left.</p><p>“You know,” Glimmer said from the gate, “I really thought you’d be the all time champ, not the all time chump.” With that, she left through the gates, going down to the docks to catch a boat ride home.</p><p>Adora turned and looked at the empty gate saldy. She put the weight down, sighing in defeat. How could she have let that happen? Now Glimmer had left, her best friend and mentor.</p><p>Suddenly, all the torches lining the outside of the stadium were snuffed out. It was like a strong gust of wind had blown all of them out at once. Adora’s attention went from the gate up to the unlit torches. She looked around questionly, before focusing on a pool of green smoke began to form on the bleachers. A tall figure emerged from the smoke with pale white skin and green eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness. The figure looked at Adora calmly and raised his eyebrows.</p><p>“What’s got her all upset?” He asked, trying to make light of the situation with Glimmer. Adora gave him a strange look of confusion before he dissipated into the smoke again.</p><p>“The name’s Horde Prime,” his voice cut through the darkness behind Adora, startling her. She turned to be face to face with him. All four of his glowing eyes stared into her blue eyes.</p><p>“How are you, Adora?” He asked, extended his hand to her. She shrugged it off, turning to walk away.</p><p>“Not now, okay?” she told him. The smoke appeared again and blew across her legs to be in front of her again. She followed it with her eyes until it led her to the four eyes of Horde Prime standing in front of her again.</p><p>“I only need a few seconds, I get right to the point. You see, I’ve got a major deal in the works, and you, Adora, seem to always be getting in the way.” He laughed with a little mirth to it.</p><p>“You’ve got the wrong girl,” She told him, waving him off again and trying to walk away.</p><p>“Hear me out,” his voice lowered a little, getting short with her.</p><p>“I would be eternally grateful if you could just take a day off from this,” he waved his hand, “hero business.” Adora glared at him, wondering what he wanted with her.</p><p>“You’re out of your mind.” She told him sternly, turning and marching away. Horde Prime appeared next to her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her around.</p><p>“Well, you see, I have a little leverage that you might want to know about.” He smirked and snapped his fingers. Catra appeared out of the smoke in front of them and Adora’s face turned to one of worry.</p><p>“Catra!” She called, running out of Horde Prime’s grip and over to help her.</p><p>“Adora, don’t listen to hi-” Catra’s frantic speech was cut off by a smoky tendril that formed, covering her mouth and wrapping around her like chains. Just as Adora reached her, Catra vanished into the smoke just like Horde Prime had done. Adora turned to Horde Prime, full of anger and in a fighting stance.</p><p>“Let her go.” She demanded.</p><p>“Here’s the deal.” Horde Prime began.</p><p>“You give up your magic and your strength for twenty four hours, let’s say the next twenty four hours, and Catra is free as a bird. Then everyone’s happy. What do you say?” He proposed, snapping his fingers again and making Catra appear on the bleachers next to the two. Adora looked down, thinking about it. As much as she wanted to save Catra, she had to think about everyone else, too. If she wouldn’t have her strength or magic, what would that mean for the rest of the town? What if Horde Prime did something? He had to be planning something bad to come looking for a deal.</p><p>“People are going to get hurt, aren’t they?” She asked Horde Prime, mostly sure she already knew the answer to her own question.</p><p>“No, why, of course it’s a possibility, but what can I say? It happens.” Horde Prie calmly answered, as if it didn’t matter to him at all.</p><p>“But what do you owe these people? Isn’t Catra more important to you?” He asked Adora.</p><p>“Stop it!” She yelled.</p><p>“Isn’t she?” His voice thundered. Adora didn't notice, she was too distraught over making up her decision, but Horde Prime was running out of time and was getting frantic.<br/>“You’ve got to swear that she'll be safe from any harm.” Adora demanded.</p><p>“Fine, I’ll give you that,” Horde Prime snarled, “Ctra is safe, otherwise you get your magic and strength right back, okay? Why don’t we shake on it?” He asked, coming closer and extending his hand to her. Adora hesitated, looking from his hand to his eyes.</p><p>“Adora, I don’t really have time to bat this around. I’m on a schedule. I need an answer now.” He snarled, Adora gazing at Catra who sat with pleading eyes watching the scene play out.</p><p>“Going once, going twice,” Horde Prime rushed as Adora looked between him and Catra. Catra frantically shook her head.</p><p>“Alright!” Adora made up her mind. Horde Prime grinned.</p><p>“Yes!” He took her hand and they skook on it. A green light shone from their hands, seeming to suck the energy out of Adora. Adora groaned in pain, falling onto her knees as her magic was sucked out of her. Catra watched in horror as Adora fell over, Horde Prime watching with a terrible satisfied grin.</p><p>“You must be feeling tired,” Horde Prime faked sympathy. He used his smoke to pick up the heavy weights Adora had lifted before as she struggled to her feet. Although shaky, she was able to stand up.</p><p>“Maybe you should sit down!” He thundered, pushing the weights at Adora. The bar caught her in the chest and threw her across the dirt. She landed with a thud, trapped partially under the heavy weights. She struggled under it, but couldn’t even begin to lift it. Horde Prime made his way over and sneered down at her.</p><p>“Now you’re just like everyone else. Isn’t it peachy?” Horde Prime asked her with a crooked smile. Adora looked up at him and gulped, fearful of him.</p><p>“Oh, and you’ll love this one,” He said as he turned his attention to Catra. He used the smoke to move over to her, taking a seat by her. He snapped his fingers and the smokey chains disappeared.</p><p>“A deal’s a deal, little sister. Adora, isn’t she a wonderful actress?” He asked her.</p><p>“Stop it,” Catra hissed at him, pushing him away from her side.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Adora asked, her voice unsteady as she stood up.</p><p>“I mean she’s been working for me the whole time.” Horde Prime stated. Catra’s shoulders drooped and she looked down in shame. She couldn't bring herself to look at Adora.</p><p>“You’re- you’re lying!” Adora yelled at him. Horde Prime simply shrugged and Catra stole a guilty glance at Adora before returning her eyes to the dirt. She rubbed her arm, wanting this not to be true. Catra could feel the pain in Adora’s heart, even without seeing her.</p><p>Adora looked next to her to see the two kids who she had saved from the gorge a while back. They were both at her sides now, and she gave them a quick look of confusion.</p><p>“Gee miss, you’re really strong!” One of them said, just like in the gorge. The kid jumped up, holding onto her arm. It felt like the kid weighed as much as an adult, and Adora, surprised, stumbled to the side with the weight. The other kid jumped, pulling her to the other side as the two transformed. Smoke twisted around them until they turned into adults, still with the same looks, just grown up.</p><p>Adora realized they had been working for Horde Prime, too. So if they were really working with Horde Prime, that meant that Catra had been working with him, too. She didn’t want to believe it, but now she had to. It was true. She hadn’t listened to Glimmer when she tried to tell her the truth. She had told her to shut up and shoved her sway, when all she was trying to do was help her. How could she have let that happen? And how could Catra have done that to her?</p><p>“Couldn't have done it without you, little sister,” Horde Prime smiled at Catra. Catra pushed him back and looked at Adora, hoping she wouldn’t leave her.</p><p>“No, it’s not like that! I didn’t mean to-” She ran over to Adora, putting her hands on her shoulders. Adora’s pained face hurt her more than Horde Prime ever could.</p><p>“I couldn’t, I-” Catra started again, but Adora sadly took her hands and took them off of her shoulders. Adora turned around with her back to Catra and huffed.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Catra told her sincerely. Adora stalked off, but only made it a few feet before falling to her knees in the dirt. Kyle and Lonnie jumped around her, laughing and chanting things like, “the hero’s a zero!”. Kyle even decided on pouring water from Adora’s own merchandise cup all over her. A tear fell from Catra’s eyes as she watched Adora.</p><p>The smoke nearby them formed into a small area and created a chariot pulled by a shadowy pegasus in the front. Horde Prime stood in the chariot and waited for Lonnie and Kyle to hop in behind him.</p><p>“Well, gotta go. There’s a whole cosmos waiting up there for me.” He smirked. Catra gave him one more half hearted hiss before looking back to Adora. Catra held her heart as she fell on her knees, tears covering her face as Horde Prime’s chariot took off.</p><p>“So much for the preliminaries and onto the main event!” Horde Prime yelled triumphantly as the chariot flew away into the new morning sky. Up in the constellations, the planets were aligning just right. It was time for Horde Prime’s plan to be put into action.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey all! So I've decided that this will be 11/13 chapters, so the fic is almost over sadly.</p><p>I love writing this and seeing all your comments and kudos really makes me happy.</p><p>Thank you to all my readers and for all your support!</p><p>I hope you enojy these last couple chapters, sorry to leave this one off at an emotional moment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Return of the Titans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Horde Prime releases the titans, and they are eager for revenge against the one who imprisoned them. As they reek havock on Greyskull, one is given orders to go after Adora. With her strength and hope drained, Adora tries to fight the titan. Catra goes to get Glimmer's help to save Adora. After the fight, Catra risks her life to save Adora, and Adora gets her strength back when the deal is broken. The two confess their feelings for each other as Adora sets off to stop Horde Prime.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bolt of lightning crackled overhead, striking through the clouds and lighting up the ocean as Horde Prime hovered above the sea in his chariot. He grinned into the sea as the planets aligned just right. From the storm clouds above came a strong whirlwind that ran right into the waters. The ocean began to swirl under him and move to uncover something more. The water moved to reveal a circular hole in the sea floor, covered with huge bars. The bars seemed to buzz with lightning as enormous hands reached up, grabbing and pulling at them.</p><p>“Brothers!” Horde Prime thundered down to them over the storm. Lonnie and Kyle, shaking and filled with fear behind Horde Prime, watched the giants in the hole. They were angry and wanted to get out. They let out a primal roar.</p><p>“Titans! Look at you in your watery prison! Who put you there!?”</p><p>“SHERA!” The titans roared back to him.</p><p>“And now that I set you free,” Horde Prime reached up, gathering magic into his hands and sending it to the prison. The magic turned into smoke when it made contact with the bars, covering them in a grey smoke. The smoke seemed to coat the bars and dull the lightning. Then, with the blink of an eye, the smoke poofed and so did the bars.</p><p>“What is the first thing you are going to do?” Horde Prime continued. Five hands all of different elements and flesh punched up out of the rocky prison.</p><p>“Destroy her!” They yelled in unison.</p><p>“Good answer.” Horde Prime smiled.</p><p>Now on land, the ground shook as the rock titan stomped towards a town. The titan’s body was a huge rock formation with two small heads on top of the massive rocks. Their two heads moved by themselves and spoke one at a time. If it stood still, it could hide as mountains, but it wasn’t interested in hiding at all.</p><p>“Crush,” One of the heads started, taking a big step.</p><p>“Shera,” the other finished, taking a step that crushed a house under its large rocky foot.</p><p>A horde of horses desperately galloped across a field as the ice titan loomed towards them. The ice titan, being the tallest titan, looked like a large spiky skeleton. Its body was formed by huge icicles that stuck out sharp and pointy along where bones would be.</p><p>“Freeze Shera!” The ice titan breathed in and blew its icy breath on the horses, coating time in ice and freeing them where they stood. A stream of lava boiled down a hillside, eating all of the trees and grass that it washed over. The lava titan rolled over itself and formed a torso and face made of molten lava.</p><p>“Melt Shera!” It said. The wind titan rushed through a small field with a pavilion in it, sucking up all the trees with its gusts. The titan’s form was a giant tornado with red eyes, a mouth, and two arms that acted as min tornadoes. It raised its arms and sucked up the pavilion.</p><p>“Blow, her, away!” His voice whispered.</p><p>“Shera!” The last titan roared as the five of them marched across the grassy hills. Horde Prime cleared his throat behind them still in his chariot. They all stopped and turned to look at him.</p><p>“ Greyskull would be that way.” He told them, pointing the way to Mount Brightmoon.</p><p>“Shera!” The fifth titan yelled again as they turned and started their march to Greyskull.</p><p>“Hold it,” Horde Prime told the fifth titan. The fifth titan was a huge cyclops, the same size of the other titans. This one, however, had flesh like a human and looked like a large human. They were wearing only a loincloth, and they only had one eye. They stopped and looked to Horde Prime for what he had to say.</p><p>“I have a special job for you, my optic friend.” He told them, smirking evilly.</p><p>Up on Mount Brightmoon, Bow sat peacefully on a cloud, fiddling with his newest arrows. In the distance, he could have sworn he heard rumbling in a slow rhythm. He thought they almost sounded like footsteps. Furrowing his eyebrows, he sat up on the cloud and scanned the ground, looking for the source of the sound. His eyes grew wide and he yelped as he laid eyes upon the four titans, slowly but surely making their way to the mountain.</p><p>“Oh no, we are so in trouble,” he squeaked, springing to his feet. He hopped, springing his winged shoes into action and took off towards Mara’s palace.</p><p>“Big trouble,” his voice cracked as he soared through the sky as fast as he could. He flew into Mara’s palace and found her sitting on her chair, eating a meal. She looked up at Bow as he flew into her palace, looking heavily concerned.</p><p>“Mara, the titans have escaped, and they’re almost at our gates!” He frantically told her. Her eyes grew wide in shock for a second, before standing up right and putting down her meal. Her face became stoic and serious, ready to defend Greyskull.</p><p>“Sound the alarm, Bow, send an immediate counter attack!” She declared. Bow nodded and took off out of the palace to spread the message across Greyskull. He readied his bow and sent an arrow flying into the air. The arrow went up and exploded in a bright colored firework, signalling the news to all the first ones. Across the clouds, first ones looked up to the sky and saw the distress signal light up the clouds. They rushed to prepare their chariots and swords to go defend their home and society on Mount Brightmoon.</p><p>Within seconds, the first ones had boarded their chariots of bright, mystical colors and flew down the mountain at the titans, swords in the air and battle cries leaving their mouths. Mara readied her magic in her palace and set her sights on the titans. Taking a breath, she let the magic of Shera course through her body. Opening her eyes, they glowed with a bright blue. She bought her hands back and pushed them down at the titans, releasing a golden blast of energy at the rock titan who was in front of the others. The beam struck the titan in the shoulder, exploding and making small rocks break off it and fall off the side of the mountain.</p><p>The titans stumbled a bit, groaning, before getting their grip back and continuing its climb on the mountain. Further down the mountain, the first ones were not having luck with the other titans. The tornado titan snarled into the wind as they reached out to the oncoming first ones. The titans’ anger fueled their strength, making it almost easy for them to suck in all of the first ones in its huge arm. The first ones yelled as their chariots were pulled into the gusts. The titan laughed at the victory. Horde Prime watched, smirking on his chariot in the air above Greyskull. He chuckled at his victory.</p><p>Across the land in Mystacor, the fifth titan had made their way into the town square. The cyclops barreling through buildings, using them out of their way.</p><p>“Adora!” The creature screamed, looking in between the pillars of a building. The people in the building cowered in terror, and the townspeople in the square ran away from the titan, screaming for their lives. Not seeing Adora, the cyclops picked up the pillars and the room and held it above their head They turned and yelled again.</p><p>“Where are you?” He demanded, throwing the building across the town. The impact of the building caused a fire to start with all the broken wood and rubble on the ground.</p><p>“What can we do?” One of the townspeople asked desperately, hiding in a pool of water.</p><p>“Adora, where’s Adora?” Another one asked. The younger towns person nodded with hope.</p><p>“Adora will save us!” She told the others, pointing to the statue of Adora in the middle of the square. The cyclops punched a hand out and knocked the statue into bits. The ground shook and the woman ran back and jumped into the pool to hide with the others.</p><p>“Adora! Come out!” The titan roasted, knocking down another building with a swipe of his arm.</p><p>“Face me!” He continued, smashing everything in his way and in his sight.</p><p>Adora and Catra stood at the top of the stone steps outside the gates of the stadium. They watched with conflicted expressions. Adora felt weak and betrayed still from finding out about Catra. Catra watched the scene play out in horror, her heart heavy and worried. She got even more worried when she saw Adora’s expression change to that one of determination she had seen before. Adora puffed out her chest a little and began heading down the stairs. Catra rushed after her and stepped in front of her, trying to block Adora from going to meet the cyclops titan.</p><p>“What are you doing? Without your strength you’ll be killed,” She told her desperately, trying to hold her arm. Adora moved to the side and out of Catra’s hands. She brushed her aside and walked by her.</p><p>“There are worse things,” she muttered sadly as she walked around Catra. She trudged down the stairs towards the angry titan calling her name.</p><p>“Wait! Stop!” Catra called after her, but she didn’t even turn around to face her. Adora just kept walking as Catra watched her helplessly. As Adora made it into the town, the townspeople in hiding noticed her and their faces lit up with hope and relief.</p><p>“Hey, look! It’s Adora!”</p><p>“Thank goodness, we’re saved!” The townspeople cried in joy. The cyclops stopped their rampage and turned to see Adora walking down the street. The titan marched over to Adora, bedding down to get a good look at her.</p><p>“So, you mighty Adora?” They asked her. The titan poked her in the chest, laughing at her small size. Adora took a step back with the force of their finger and glared up at them silently.</p><p>“HAHAHAHA!” The titan cackled, slapping Adora and sending her flying backwards. She flew back with a grunt and smashed into a tiled billboard, smashing the tiles. She yelled in pain as she hit it and fell a few stories to the ground. She fell onto the stone pavement with a grunt and pushed herself up onto her feet. The townspeople sank down back into the hiding spots as their hope began to turn back into worry. Catra cried out for Adora as she watched in horror. Hearing the sounds of a horse, she turned around. Following the sound, she went over to the door in the gateway to the stadium. Rushing over, she yanked open the door to find Swift Wind, tied to the floor with strings of rope.</p><p>“Easy, easy there,” she told him as he bucked wildly to be released. She carefully approached him and reached down to untie the ropes. Swift Wind wildly kicked and almost hit Catra in the face, but she was set on untying him.</p><p>“Watch it, bird horse,” she yelped as she pulled one of the ropes free. The other one came off then too and Swift Wind shook them off, hiding at Catra.</p><p>“Listen, Adora is in trouble,” Catra told him. Swift Wind’s head snapped up and he stilled.</p><p>“We have to find Glimmer, she’s the only one who can talk some sense into her.” She told Swift Wind. Swift Wind nodded and tossed her up on his back. With no time to adjust herself, Swift Wind took off at top speed towards the docks with Catra screaming as they flew through the open air.</p><p>Back on Mount Brightmoon, Mara sent another blast of energy soaring at the rock titan, yelling, “Get back!” A few rocks fell off the creature’s shoulder, but they kept on coming. Soon they reached up and past the clouds. Making it up to the stairs by the gates, the titan raised their hands over their head. Bringing them down, they easily crushed the golden gates, sending bits of gold across the clouds.</p><p>“Shera!” The titan roared as they marched on past the gates to the cloud palace of Mara. Horde Prime chuckled again in his chariot as Lonnie and Kyle grew winds, flying down to help the titans.</p><p>In Mystacor, a storm had begun and lightning crackled through the sky. The seas raged and waves threatened to topple the ships in the water. Down on a small dock, a ship was about to set sail.</p><p>“C’mon! We’re shoving off here!” The boat captain yelled to Glimmer. Glimmer grumpily marched down the spiral stairs to the ship, ready to leave. She had meant what she said, she was going home. It didn’t make her happy though. She had really had hope and trust in Adora. She thought she would be a true hero, Glimmer had believed that. She still did deep down, but Adora said she didn’t need her anymore. Glimmer didn’t even notice when Swift Wind pulled up behind her, flying in the stormy air.</p><p>“Glimmer!” She heard Catra call to her. She wasn’t used to hearing her real name come from Catra’s mouth, but she thought nothing of it at first. Glimmer didn't want to talk to her, but she turned around anyways with a glare.</p><p>“Glimmer, Adora needs your help!” She told her. She could see now that Catra was clearly distraught.</p><p>“I thought she didn’t need me anymore? And why does she need me if she has you?” Glimmer spat bitterly at her.</p><p>“She won’t listen to me!” Catra said back to her.</p><p>“Good! Maybe she’s finally learned something!” She yelled angrily and turned, walking back to the ship. Swift Wind flew over and stopped her, landing in front of Glimmer and huffing. Glimmer stuck her tongue out at him in response.</p><p>“Look, I know what I did was wrong and you probably don’t trust me. I don’t blame you. But this isn’t about me, it’s about her!” She raised her voice as Glimmer walked around them again.</p><p>“Glimmer if you don’t help her, she’ll die!” Catra yelled after her and Glimmer froze in place, her face falling at the sheer thought.</p><p>Up in Greyskull, things were not going in favor of Mara. The titans were getting ever so closer to her palace, and her magic was reaching its limit for the time being. She needed some rest.</p><p>“I need more help! Where are the others?” She asked Bow who was at her side.</p><p>“The others have been captured, Mara! Everyone's been captured-” He was cut off when two winged people grabbed his feet, dragging him back.</p><p>“I’m being captured!” He yelped as the two dragged him up and out of the palace gates as he struggled in their grip. Lonnie and Kyle chuckled, dragging him along through the air. Mara watched wide eyed as he was dragged away, but before she could do anything, she saw two titans creeping up to both of her sides. The ice and lava titans rose over the pillars to her left and right and sent blasts of ice and lava towards her at the same time. She yelled as the two elements clashed, trapping her in a hot and cold mold. The elements crawled up her body, trapping her more until they were up to her chest. She struggled, pushing at the elements as they continued to engulf her arms.</p><p>“Hello Mara,” Horde Prime greeted from behind her on his chariot. Her face froze and turned into a look of pure anger as the elements swirled her around to look at Horde Prime. He was wearing the most smug look she had seen on him before.</p><p>“Horde Prime,” she growled, gritting her teeth, “you’re behind this!?” She roared as the elements trapped her arms and got closer to her neck.</p><p>“Correct,” he calmly told her, his smile growing a little at seeing his enemy trapped in her own palace. That palace would soon be his, along with the rest of Mount Brightmoon.<br/>In Mystacor, Adora was kicked up into the air with a cry. The cyclops kicked her back up into the air, laughing as she rose up again. He held out his knee and she shakily landed on it. The cyclops steadied her with one of their fingers and scoffed.</p><p>“Please,” They sighed, using their other hand to flick Adora across the town again. Her back crashed into a pillar, causing her to gasp as the air was pushed out of her body. The pillar cracked and the two fell onto the ground with a faint thud. Adora laid back on the pillar, propped up. She slowly raised her and winced in pain. Her body was covered in gashes and bruises, and her skin was covered in dust from being thrown around so much The titan laughed as Adora tried to catch her breath on the ground. A whinny cut through the air behind her and Adora looked up when she heard Glimmer’s voice.</p><p>“Adora!” She yelled. Adora laid eyes on her and wearily smiled through her pain.</p><p>“Glimmer,” she sighed. Swift Wind landed next to her and Glimmer immediately hopped off and kneeled next to her.</p><p>“C’mon Adora, c’mon fight back!” Glimmer put her hand on Adora’s face and brushed off some of the dirt on her cheek.</p><p>“You can take this guy, I know you can,” Glimmer continued, trying to encourage her to get back up and not give up. Catra and Swift Wind watched from a few feet away.</p><p>“You were right, Glimmer,” Adora mumbled.</p><p>“Dreams are for rookies,” she said, looking up to give a half hearted glare at Catra. Catra rubbed her arm and looked down guiltily.</p><p>“No Adora, giving up is for rookies,” She turned Adora’s chin so she would look her in the eye.</p><p>“I came back because I’m not quitting on you. I’m willing to go the distance, how about you?” She asked. Her question struck Adora right in the heart. She looked up from the ground at the cyclops and lost her look of defeat. Adora was filled with a new found determination that had been inside of her all along. She had to be the hero she knew she could be, and she had to start now.</p><p>The rumble of giant footsteps shook them out of the moment as Glimmer ran to the side with Swift Wind and Catra. Adora didn’t get the chance to stand before she was scooped up in the cyclop’s huge hand. Her eyes scanned her surroundings as the titan laughed, pulling her up in the air. Before she left the ground, she spotted the blazing fire that was tearing through the town. Adora steeled her strength and reached out to grab a piece of flaming wood. She grunted as she stretched to get it and hid it behind her back. The cyclops, still laughing, raised her up to his head.</p><p>“Me bite off head!” The titan chuckled in Adora’s face. As she was raised above their head, she three the burning wood forward and right into their eye. The titan screamed in agony, dropping Adora and clutching their eye. Adora landed in a wooden wagon and watched as the titan stumbled around for her. She got up out of the wagon and ran, grabbing some nearby rope. With a loud grunt, she pulled it around the creature’s legs, tangling the rope and pulling.</p><p>The titan stumbled forward and gasped. Opening up their swollen eye, they began to topple over with their ankles tied together. Adora dove out of the way of the creature. She landed on the edge of a cliff and looked up to see the creature falling down towards her. Her eyes went wide and she rolled out of the way right as the titan’s knees landed on the edge. The cyclops reached out for Adora as they began to tip over the edge, but they missed her. The titan fell off of the cliff with a roar and landed with a ground shaking thud below. The creature stilled as Adora looked down over the edge. She had done it! She took a moment to take deep breaths, trying to regain her normal breathing. Adora was so focused on that that she didn’t hear the pillar behind her beginning to fall towards her, but Catra did. Catra’s calico eyes grew wider than ever as she called out to Adora.</p><p>“Adora look out!” She cried, running to push Adora out of the way of the pillar. Adora barely got the chance to look up as Catra barreled into her, shoving her to the side as the pillar fell. Adora didn’t see it, but felt the pillar hit the ground, but that wasn’t all that it hit. She looked up from her place sprawled out on the ground and looked on in absolute terror to see Catra pinned under the pillar.</p><p>“Catra! NO!” Adora screamed. She immediately got up and stumbled into a sprint. She slid to the gourd next to the pillar and gripped the underside of it. She strained her now weaker muscles, trying to lift the pillar. She was desperate and on the edge of tears. Glimmer and Swift Wind watched as Adora began to glow a faint golden color. Their eyes were full of amazement and wonder as the pillar that was laying on Catra started to be lifted in Adora’s grip. It shouldn’t have been possible with Adora’s strength gone.</p><p>“What’s happening?” Adora asked as she lifted the pillar over her head.</p><p>“Horde Prime’s deal. It’s broken.” Catra winced in pain, holding her hand over her shattered ribs.</p><p>“He promised I wouldn’t get hurt,” she explained, her voice low and weak. Adora put the pillar aside and ran to her side, kneeling down beside her. She put her hand under Catra’s head and raised it gently, breathing out her name.</p><p>“Hey, Adora,” Catra chuckled lightly, turning her head so her cheek was cradled by Adora’s hands.</p><p>“Catra, why did you- you didn’t have to-” Adora stuttered softly. Catra let out a small sigh and smiled a bit at her.</p><p>“People always do crazy things,” she paused to wince, “when they’re in love.” She admitted to Adora. Adora’s eyebrows went up at the statement.</p><p>“You love me?” She breathed, a small grin forming on her lips.</p><p>“You are such an idiot,” Catra laughed weakly, “I always have.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Adora gave her a smile. Catra smiled back at her. Her face contorted for a moment and she groaned in pain.</p><p>“You haven’t got much time, you can still stop Horde Prime.” Catra told Adora. Glimmer came around them and kneeled behind Catra’s head.</p><p>“I’ll watch over her, Adora.” Glimmer assured her. Adora looked from Catra to Glimmer, then up towards Mount Brightmoon. She thought of Horde Prime. This whole thing was his doing. He was to blame for what happened to Catra, and she would make him pay. Adora looked at Catra in her hands and got close to her face.</p><p>“You’re going to be okay, I promise.” She told her. Adora set her down gently and nodded at Glimmer. Glimmer nodded back at her, coming to Catra’s side and holding her hand. Adora leaped onto Swift Wind and the two took off towards Greyskull to defeat Horde Prime.</p><p>“Let’s go Swift Wind!” Adora called out, and the two soared through the air, Adora with her sword raised.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey everyone, I hope you liked this chapter!</p><p>Sorry it came out a little late today, I had lots of homework this week so I had to finish up writing today.</p><p>Only one chapter left! I'm a little sad it's almost over, but I'm happy with how it has turned out so far. I'll try to write more fics soon too, but I'm not sure what. I may write a fic with parts from one of my Dungeons and Dragons campaign if that would be interesting to anyone? Anyways, I hope you all are doing good!</p><p>I'm so excited for the chapter next Saturday!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. A star is born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora rushes in to help defeat the titans on Mount Birghtmoon. After Horde Prime takes Catra from her, she confronts him at his own home and makes a deal with him. She risks her life to rescue her lover and then has the chance to live with the first ones. Adora chooses to live with Catra on Earth instead.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the top of Mount Brightmoon in Greyskull, things had only gotten worse. The first ones marched glumly in chains up a cloud path. Lonnie and Kyle flew around them, making sure they kept up with the pace. The first ones looked down in defeat as they trudged up the path. The elements consuming Mara in her cloud palace had gotten up to her chin now and were still rising. Mara fumed with anger, tilting her chin up.</p><p>“Horde Prime, when I get out of this-” She threatened, but was cut off by the molten lava and ice engulfing her head.</p><p>“I’m the one giving orders now, Shera.” He growled, waving his hand to create a smokey throne. He took a seat and grinned.</p><p>“And I think I’m going to like it here,” He sighed, leaning back on his throne.</p><p>“Don’t get too comfortable, Prime!” A voice rang out in the distance. Horde Prime’s eyes snapped open. It couldn’t be who he thought it was, right? Adora had given up her strength. But maybe something had gone wrong in his plan. A loud neigh rang out then, the sound getting closer to Horde Prime. He turned his head, fueled with anger to see Adora riding on Swift Wind, her sword raised.</p><p>“Adora! This’ll even the odds!” Bow cried out when he saw her. The first ones gasped, looking up as she flew towards them and their hope returned to them. With a swing of her sword, Adora came down enough and shattered the chains that bound the first ones. The magical chains dispersed into the air. The first ones flexed their hands and set their sights on the titans. Bow however made it a point to seek out Lonnie and Kyle, chasing them out of the cloud palace. The two flew away from him as fast as they could. Horde Prime fumed, yelled as Adora circled back around and charged to the palace.</p><p>“Get her!” He thundered to the lava and ice titan. The lava titan turned his attention to Adora, flying past them. Their throat gurgled as they belched a stream of lava in the direction of Adora. Adora gasped, her eyes lit up from the lava. She pushed Swift Wind to fly faster, which he did. The two flew out of the way just in time to miss the lava stream that followed them through the palace. They circled around Horde Prime, and the lava streamed over the fuming Horde Prime. He pushed it out of his eyes.</p><p>“Get her! Not me!” He yelled, pointing at the pair who soared around overhead.</p><p>“Follow my finger!” He yelled to the ice titan. The ice titan in response stood up taller, looking to the pair in the sky. They took a deep breath and sent a chilling wave of ice at Adora and Swift Wind. The pair again weaved out of the way and across the palace, bringing the ice wave to hit Horde Prime. He was covered in ice and he looked ready to scream. The ice cage shook as his anger boiled. Adora now had the time she needed to save her mother, still trapped in the prison of lava and ice. She smirked, seeing Horde Prime stuck, then turned her attention to Mara. They flew over to the center of the palace and Adora hopped off, running up the swirl of rock. Using her strength, she pulled at the top rocks until they tumbled off the pile. Mara’s face was revealed first, and once Adora had uncovered her arms, she reached up, pulling the rest of the rocks off of her. Mara broke free, shining with a golden light. SHe looked at Adora, her daughter, and smiled.</p><p>“Thank you, my Adora.” She told Adora, placing her hands on her shoulder. Adora smiled warmly. She was finally with her mother, and not just a statue of her, but actually her! Across the sky, Swift Wind had joined Bow in the chase for Lonnie and Kyle. The two caught up to them soon, grabbing them by the foot.</p><p>“Uh- nice, horsey?” Kyle squeaked.</p><p>Horde Prime roared in anger, breaking out of the ice that encompassed him. He snarled, setting his sights on Mara and Adora. Mara smirked, borrowing the sword of Shera from Adora.</p><p>“Now, watch your mom work!” She raised the sword, and the golden light that glowed from her skin intensified. Adora watched in amazement as her mother seemed to grow a couple feet! A golden crown with wings on the sides appeared on Mara’s head as she opened her eyes.</p><p>“Uh oh,” the rock titan grumbled over the pillars of the palace. Mara gripped the sword tight and swung downwards, sending a wave of energy at the rock titan. The wave hit the rock titan right on its left head, crumbling the rocks that put its face together. The right head looked at the now broken rocks as Mara sent another wave of energy at the second head. It hit them with a crack, sending bits of rock falling off the mountain. With that, the rock titan, stumbling around, followed the ice and lava titans in their frantic run off of the mountain.</p><p>“Get back here! Get them!” Horde Prime roared to them. Adora watched as Horde Prime shook with anger and smirked a tad bit. Before she could celebrate, Adora felt a strong gust creep up behind her. She turned to see that the tornado titan was still there, and they had set their sights on Adora. She turned around and gasped, face to face with the titan. The titan galred its red eyes at her and got closer, ready to suck her up in their wind. Adora narrowed her eyes and steadied herself. She reached out as the titan reached her and grabbed onto the swirling winds of the tornado. Using all of her strength, she pulled the titan close, swinging them around. She grunted with the effort, but managed to swing the titan all the way around her. </p><p>She squinted through the gust, looking to where the other three titans had retreated. Letting out a cry, she tossed the tornado over her shoulder and swung them towards the other titans. The other titans looked behind them in terror, letting out roars. The rock titan was sucked into the gusts first, followed by the ice titan, then finally the lava titan who swirled around, now a pool of molten lava. Adora brought them all back to her, swinging the tornado titan around a couple more times. Then, bracing herself again on the clouds, she reared back and flung the titans into the sky above them. The titans flew through the air like a frisbee, roaring as they reached the stars. The mass of elements blew up in a bright ball of energy in the sky.</p><p>Mara laughed, coming up to her daughter and returning the sword. The mother and daughter hugged tightly, Adora grinning with their win against Horde Prime. However, their excitement was cut short. Horde Prime had gotten back on his chariot to escape back to the Fright Zone, but called out to Adora over his shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks a ton Adora, but at least I’ve still got a small consolation prize!” Adora looked up at him and glared. She whistled for Swift Wind who swooped past her, allowing her to hop onto his back and follow Horde Prime.</p><p>“A friend of yours, who’s just dying to see me!” Horde Prime finished. Adora’s heart dropped and she pulled Swift Wind to a halt.</p><p>“Catra,” she breathed, her eyes wide and terrified. She quickly changed her course, choosing to race to were Catra and Glimmer in Mystacor instead of follow Horde Prime.<br/>Back in Mystacor, Catra laid on the hard stone ground, her ribs broken into pieces from the pillar. Her skin had turned a slight grey color and her eyes had begun to lose their calico colors. She knew she didn’t have much time left as she struggled to breath. Catra winced everytime she took in a breath, hoping that Adora would return soon. Glimmer held her hand sadly, watching over her. She gleaned into the sky, looking for Adora and Swift Wind.</p><p>“C’mon Adora,” she muttered. Adora pushed Swift Wind to go faster and faster, faster than he’s ever gone before. She had to get to Catra. She just had to. The two soared through the sky over Mystacor as Catra’s grip on Glimmer’s hand faded. Her hand dropped to the ground, her breathing now halted. Glimmer looked over her sadly, tears leaving her eyes and falling down her face in silence. Swift Wind had barely landed before Adora leaped off and ran over to where Catra lay. Glimmer was kneeling over her and turned as Adora landed behind her. She met Adora’s eyes and her heart immediately dropped. Glimmer sadly shook her head and moved out of the way.<br/>Adora slid over to Catra and picked her up tightly in her arms.</p><p>“Catra, no,” her voice broke as she held Catra close to her chest. Adora’s tears stained the fabric of her dress as she pressed her head into her chest. She wanted to believe it wasn’t true. Maybe if she listendined hard enough, she would hear Catra’s heartbeat. Swift Wind stood to the side, his wings dropping to the ground and his eyes drooping. He whinnied sadly.</p><p>Adora silently sobbed as she held onto Catra’s cold and grey body. She let out a ragged breath as she brought Catra back to the ground. She looked at Catra’s grey face, eyes now closed. Adora let go of her, hiding her face in her knees as she cried. Glimmer put her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry Adora,” she let out a heavy sigh, her voice cracking, “some things you just can’t change.” Glimmer sniffed and wiped away another tear from her cheek as they kept falling. Adora forze as she got an idea. She raised her head from her knees, her puffy eyes glaring in pure rage.</p><p>“Yes I can.” She snarled lowly.</p><p>Across the land in the Fright Zone, Horde Prime screamed in anger, his cry echoing through the lands. He ran around in his tower as Lonnie and Kyle cowered under the table.</p><p>“We were so close!” He yelled, pushing everything off of the tabel. The figures clattered to the ground as Kyle squeaked and ducked down more.</p><p>“Then we tripped at the finish line!” He huffed, going to sit on his large chair at the far side of the room.</p><p>“All because Little Sister had to go all noble,” he mocked, glaring into the air in front of him. The room suddenly began to rumble around them. Lonnie, Kyle and Hore Prime all looked up to the opening of the tower as the noise got closer. The whole wall in front of them crumbled as a large creature broke through the wall. It was a large worm with crystals about its body, the guardian of the Fright Zone. On the worm’s back sat Adora.</p><p>“Where’s Catra?” She demanded. Horde Prime smiled coldly.</p><p>“Look who’s here, Adora.” He greeted, sarcasm dripping from his voice. The worm cowardly lowered their head so that Adora could stomp towards Horde Prime. She got right up in his face and repeated herself.</p><p>“Let her go.” She snarled, grabbing his shirt collar harshly.</p><p>“Get a grip,” Horde Prime scoffed, lightly pushing her away.</p><p>“Let me show you around.” He told her, putting his arm around her. Adora glared at him, but let him lead her through the Fright Zone. It was an old run down industrial wasteland. Adora had never seen anything like it. He took her around on a tour of the Fright Zone before they came to a rock ledge that led over a green pit. He led Adora to the edge of the rock and looked over the edge with her. Down a couple inches was what looked like a pool of green smoke. The smoke swirled around like a drain. The pool of smoke was filled with smoky white figures, it seemed to be people swimming around in the smoke. Adora looked closer and saw Catra in the smoke.</p><p>“Catra!” She cried, reaching her hands into the smoke.</p><p>“Ah! I wouldn’t do that if I were you!” Horde Prime warned her. Adora pulled her hands out of the smoke right away, noticing that her hands had become wrinkled and small.</p><p>“You see, your Catra is running with a less lively crowd these days,” he told her. Adora got up and glared, turning around to face Horde Prime.</p><p>“You like making deals, take me in Catra’s place.” Adora told him.</p><p>“Hmmmm, the daughter of my biggest rival, trapped forever in a river of death.” He thought.</p><p>“Going once!” Adora called. Horde Prime hummed in thought.</p><p>“Is there a downside to this?” He muttered.</p><p>“Going twice!” Adora warned, louder than the first time.</p><p>“Okay okay. You go get her. She goes. You stay.” Horde Prime grinned, raising his eyebrows. Adora gave him a serious look before going to the edge and looking into the smoke. She took a deep breath, then dove into the watery smoke.</p><p>“Oh, and there’s one little tiny thing I frog. You’ll be dead before you can get to her!” He cackled from above. Adora didn’t hear him. She was too focused on swimming down, reaching out to take Catra’s hand.</p><p>She swam past the smokey figures as they wailed all around her. She saw Catra a couple yards below her and swam as fast as she could. The smoke held her back, but she pushed forward towards her lover. Adora was determined to get Catra back, and she was so close. Adora reached out her hand to Catra as her hair turned from blonde to a grey color. Her skin began to shrivel and wrinkles formed all over her skin. Adora began to lose her glow as she began swimming deeper and deeper to reach her lover in the pool,<br/>It was like her strength was being sucked out of her the deeper she went into the smoke, but she couldn't stop now. In the back of her head, it occurred to her that she was dying. Adora was determined to get Catra, though. She would not stop swimming. Catra was in arms length of her now, floating around with her eyes closed. Adora reached out, calling out her name. Adora’s small and shriveled hand shook as she got close to Catra. She was so close.</p><p>Before her enemy even knew what happened, Adora was reaching out of the pool and onto the rock ledge. Her skin grew back to its muscular size and regained its color. This time, her skin was glowing a brilliant golden color. Horde Prime’s eyes grew wide and his jaw fell to the ground. He took a shaky step back as he watched Adora step out of the smoke, Catra in her arms. Adora was glowing a bright gold all over and seemed to be a couple feet taller than usual. On her head was a crown of gold with two wings on the sides.</p><p>“This, this is impossible! You can’t still be alive, you’d have to be-” Horde Prime stuttered.</p><p>“Shera,” Lonnie and Kyle finished from behind Horde Prime. A bright golden light filled the cave as Horde Prime roared in anger. Adora looked ahead sternly and walked away from the ledge. She looked at Horde Prime with a serious gaze.</p><p>“Horde Prime,” she started, “you miscalculated.” Holding Catra in one arm, she raised her other and summoned the sword of Shera. She pulled it back and slashed Horde Prime out of the way and over the edge of the rocky ledge. He fell into the pool below with a splash, all of the souls coming to ambush him. He yelled, pushing them off, but to no avail. As he struggled with them, Adora marched out of the Fright Zone, Catra in her arms. Lonnie and Kyle snuck to the edge of the rocky ledge, looking over the edge.</p><p>“He’s not going to be happy when he gets out of there,” Kyle nervously told Lonnie, tapping his fingers on the rocky ledge.</p><p>“You mean, if, he gets out of there.” Lonnie suggested. Kyle took a breath and thought about it.</p><p>“If, if is good,” he nodded eagerly to her.</p><p>Soon, Adora had made it back to Mystacor on Swift Wind, carrying Catra’s soul. She met up with Glimmer and ran over to Catra’s body. She kneeled next to Catra and placed her soul back into her body. Glimmer and Swift Wind watched as Catra’s soul went into her body. The color seemed to return to her skin and she took a breath in. Catra blinked open her eyes as Adora smiled. She turned her head to look up at Adora and her eyes softened at the sight.</p><p>“Hey, Adora,” She smiled softly. Glimmer and Swift Wind looked up, their eyes lighting up as they saw her come back to life.</p><p>“Why did you-how did you-” Catra began. Adora gave her a hand and helped her to her feet.</p><p>“People do crazy things, when they’re in love.” She smiled, blushing slightly. Catra grinned lovingly and put her arms around Adora’s neck. She slowly pulled her in, going for a kiss. Adora put her hands on Catra’s hips, closing her eyes and following Catra. As their lips were an inch apart, a bolt of lightning struck down from the sky, stirking right next to their toes. The two broke apart as a cloud formed beneath their feet, pulling them up and to the clouds. They held onto each other as Swift Wind picked Glimmer up, flying after them.</p><p>The two made it though the clouds and up to the gates of Greyskull. The golden gates shone brightly in the beautiful sky. The small cloud moved to a bigger solid one right by the cloud steps. The cloud put them onto the solid ground, aora helping Catra onto the cloud with a hand to help. The first ones all stood on the steps, glowing different colors and applauding for Adora. Bow threw out flowers from a basket to everyone. Glimmer caught one and looked to Bow. The two made eye contact and blushed. At the top of the cloud stairway, Mara stood, glowing a bright gold just like Adora. She smiled at Adora and beckoned her to come and join her by the gate. Adora gave Catra a grin and squeezed her hands lightly before going up the stairs. Catra returned her smile, but as Adora walked away, she wrapped her arms around herself as her face dropped sadly.</p><p>“Adora, I am so proud of you.” She skled, bringing Adora in for a hug. The two hugged for a good minute, both so happy to be reunited.</p><p>“You did it my daughter, you are a true hero.” She told Adora, pulling away from the hug.</p><p>“You were willing to give your life to rescue this young woman,” She gestured to Catra, “for a true hero is not measured by the size of their strength, but the strength of their heart.” Mara tapped on Adora’s chest over her heart, making Adora chuckle lightly.</p><p>“Now at last, my daughter, you can come home.” Mara moved her arm, opening up the golden gates and revealing the beautiful cloud kingdom that was Greyskull. Adora marveled at it in awe. The first ones crowded her from behind, cheering her name and welcoming her home. This is what Adora had worked for and wanted her whole life. So why did it not feel right? Back on the cloud, Catra smiled weakly up at Adora by the gates.</p><p>“Congratulations, Adora. You’ll make one heck of a Shera.” She chuckled glumly and hesitated. Taking one last look at Adora, she turned and began walking away. This was Adora’s home, she belonged here. As much as it hurt Catra to accept it, this was what Adora wanted. Adora’s home was on Mount Brightmoon with the first ones, and Catra’s was on Earth.</p><p>Adora grinned, looking back at Catra. Her smile dropped when she saw Catra walking away. It was that moment that she realized what she really wanted.<br/>“Mother, this is the moment I’ve dreamed of my whole life. But-” Adora pushed through the first ones and ran down the stairs to Catra. She gently reached out and grabbed her hand, making Catra’s ears perk up.</p><p>“A life without Catra would be, even one in Greyskull, empty.” She told her mother, holding Catra’s hands close to her chest. Catra gasped, then smiled sweetly at Adora.</p><p>“I want to stay on Earth with her, I’ve finally found where I belong.” Adora told her mother as Catra hugged Adora, pushing her face into her chest. Mara looked surprised at first, but seeing how happy her daughter was as she hugged Catra back, she looked at Adora kovingly. She nodded as Adora’s golden glow faded so she looked like an average human. As Adora and Catra pulled out of the hug, they both closed their eyes and leaned in. This time, there were no interruptions. The two cme in for a kiss, and it felt like magic to both of them. Adora wrapped her arms around Catra’s waist, and Catra held onto Adora’s neck as they smiled into the kiss.</p><p>-That is where I came in! For I, Sea Hawk, am a first one! I came out of the clouds, singing of the star that was born. The star of course, being our hero, Adora! Glimmer could not have been prouder of her. Catra and Swift Wind bonked heads, faintly becoming good friends, and Glimmer and Bow got to spend some time together. The people of Mystacor celebrated as Adora returned to them. Adora’s Earth parents waited for her there, giving her a huge hug and telling her of how proud they were. They all looked up to the sky as the constellation of Adora was made. Hooray! A star had been born!-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you guys so much for reading! I loved writing this and had so much fun. Thank you to everyone who left a comment, kudos, bookmarked it or even just read it.</p><p>I hope everyone enjoyed!</p><p>I may write other stories to post here in the future. Thank you all again!! :)</p><p>Also, this is a piece of art that I found on Instagram that inspired one of the scenes in this chapter https://www.instagram.com/p/CAUgsiPg3e3/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>